


Icaro

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BL, C.C. - Freeform, C.C.xLelouch, Code geass Re, F/M, Lelouch Vi Britannia - Freeform, LelouchxSuzaku, M/M, Oneshot, Schneizel El Britannia - Freeform, SchneizelxSuzaku, Suzaku Kururgi, SuzakuxKaguya, Yaoifanfic, code geass - Freeform, l.l.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Schneizel El Britannia no desea nada, esta vació, sueños como la gente solía adornar al propio deseo, eran nada para él, sin embargo un día, sin darse cuenta se vio en vuelto en el sentimiento, ahogándose en sus profundidades hasta que simplemente se dejó llevar.
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Kudos: 1





	Icaro

La voluntad que heredo no era más que solo un hermoso canto a oídos de quien lo escuchaba, veneno que no lograba matarlo, pero si intoxicarlo.

_"Su cuerpo estaba hecho de espadas",_ pensó Schneizel tras acariciar a Lancelot con las yemas de los dedos; _"Su sangre...",_ -concluyo para sí mismo- _"Era de hierro",_ y en sus labios una generosa sonrisa apareció al ver como la cabina de la unidad se abría mostrando al joven piloto del Knightmare _"Su corazón en cambio era de cristal"_

Lloyd le había informado que al fin habían encontrado a un piloto adecuado para su _preciado_ proyecto, alguien quien pudiera manipular a Lancelot, Schneizel esbozo lo que para muchos pudo haberse apreciado como una sonrisa amable, en cierto modo dadivosa, pero el conde Asplund conocía la perfección el origen de aquella muestra de generosidad.

Schneizel El Britannia estaba vacío, lo sabía a la perfección Asplund, dentro del segundo príncipe no había cabida para nada más, era una lástima ante tan vil perfección andante que era, porque él hombre que lo tenía todo no deseaba nada, y al mismo tiempo se aferraba ante la necesidad humana de tener algo a que darle su benevolencia, por ello, que el segundo príncipe tomase como suyos los sueños ajenos no era algo por lo cual se asombrase Lloyd. Quien _tomo el suyo_ dándole la libertad de hacer lo que deseara.

Un acuerdo ominoso para sus oídos, pero el proyecto se había quedado en un simple callejón sin salida, al verse sin alguien quien pudiera pilotear el enorme caballero de metal, su preciado y adorado Lancelot.

Entonces llegó a él, un joven japonés quien se había enlistado en el ejército a pesar de haberle visto con el rostro lleno de horror al término de cada batalla.

Suzaku Kururugi era sin lugar a dudas un hombre realmente interesante, sin embargo el rasgo que más destaco en su forma testaruda de ser, era un hecho innegable de como desplegaba a su preciado _bebé_ como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo.

En el campo de batalla era como si Lancelot bailara una sonata solo para él, en medio de la muerte, de las llamas y del dolor, Lancelot seguía prístinamente revestido sin lograr impregnarse de la suciedad, mientras ejecutaba para el conde Asplund una de sus mayores interpretaciones.

Era _-en cierto modo-_ como si Lancelot hubiese nacido para ser piloteado por Suzaku y Suzaku hubiera nacido para pilotearlo a el.

La envidia pudo aparecer en el corazón de Lloyd al ver a su pequeño bebé siendo alejado de sus brazos por el nuevo piloto, sin embargo no fue así, no pudo serlo, nunca, porque en aquella blasfemia unión se encontraba el corazón de Lancelot, el mismo que Lloyd creyó escuchar latir cuando al fin termino de construirlo.

Por ello, tuvo que admitir que una pequeña parte de él adoraba al joven piloto quien le había regalado sin saberlo una nueva visión de Lancelot, los sueños de él moviéndose en el campo de batalla con fluidez mediante las ruedas retractilares, y como desplegaba sus alas en el basto cielo como un ser divino descendiendo ante el fútil panorama, era como el decreto divino de la gloria de Dios siendo empujada al hombre, o como un simple golpe de su espada podría destruir a un edificio por completo, y que decir del poder de sus cañones, claro que no podrían compararse al cañón de Mordred, el cual parecía la propia estrella de _belial,_ no obstante eso ultimo era una pequeñez a comparación con la realidad, porque Suzaku había hecho sus sueños realidad, esos mismos sueños que arremetían en la comodidad de su cama cuando dormía o en consecuencia cuando tomaba alguna siesta por las tardes antes de ser despertado por Cecile.

La mirada de Lloyd se encontraba fruncida, sus labios habían formado una línea recta, y detrás de los anteojos, el disgusto era notorio en sus ojos, su acompañante en cambio se encontraba colocando su caballo una casilla delante de donde se encontraba un turno antes.

No era un secreto que al segundo príncipe le gustara jugar ajedrez, tampoco un secreto aun mayor que el conde y él fuesen cercanos al haber estudiado juntos en su juventud, por ello de vez en cuando era llamado por el segundo príncipe, para una ronda amistosa de ajedrez, la cual obviamente terminaría perdiendo Asplund, pero Schneizel era así, alargaba el amistoso partido para poder conversar un poco.

Sin embargo aquello solo molestaba al conde, aunque no era tanto su enojo, siendo que ambos eran en cierta medida parecidos, Lloyd no era del tipo de persona banal, su conocimiento sobre la gente era un grano de sal sobre el desierto, y eso no era algo de lo cual le hubiese causado arrepentimiento alguno, puesto que su único amor era su caballero de metal, su creación; Lancelot.

Y era por Lancelot el motivo de su entrecejo fruncido, y no el hecho de que Schneizel estropeara tres de sus jugadas para darle algo de ventaja y así pudiera remontar hacia la victoria, no, a Lloyd no le importaba ganar.

—Es su turno —hablo cortésmente el príncipe. Lloyd suspiro y movió su caballero sin prestar realmente atención al juego.—Pareces molesto por la noticia.

—Es de Lancelot de quien hablamos después de todo, mi hermosa creación —dramatizo tratando de apagar cualquier tipo de sospecha real, darle conocimientos al segundo príncipe sobre que botones apretar para hacerlo perder la cordura era un gusto que no le daría nunca.

—Oh, ¿Acaso no confías en tu propia creación?

Asplund soltó un gruñido de desaprobación.

—Mis habilidades no están en tela de juicio aquí, sino el simple hecho de no darle el mínimo respiro a mi _bebé_ para que tenga al menos algo de mantenimiento adecuado. Has mandado a Lancelot al campo de batalla sin el mínimo ápice de comprensión sobre el significado de desgaste.

—Oh... eso es un término nuevo —sonrió— Nunca había escuchado sobre ese detalle en las maquinas —Asplund le miro con reticencia— O tal vez... ¿No es el propio Lancelot lo que le tiene preocupado Conde Asplund?

—Bien, lo entiendo, me rindo —alzo las manos al aire— Sin embargo su alteza debe comprender que es imperativo que el piloto también se encuentre en buen estado para pilotear el Knightmare, por ello pido que sea algo indulgente, recuerde sería una lástima perder a un conejillo de laboratorio como él.

—Por supuesto, sería una lástima.

Y con ello termino la conversación.

Las yemas de los dedos de Schneizel juguetearon con el frío del metal oscurecido.

Lancelot se había ido, solo era el fantasma del recuerdo, y la oscuridad el propio abismo mirándolo de cerca, fijamente a los ojos en medio de la noche, pudo sentir sus piernas temblar, apoyándose contra la armadura cerro los ojos una vez más. Y Schneizel sabe que lo que pase continuación solo será olvido en un par de años, pero al menos puede verlo, a _él,_ el prístino color en medio del campo de batalla, el fuego devorando todo a su alrededor, mientras los cuerpos son devueltos a la tierra otra vez.

Hogar perdido del hombre que aún espera.

_"Participo en numerosas batallas"_ —se dijo así mismo— _"Pero nunca fue derrotado"_ —una sonrisa de satisfacción enmarco su rostro, pero esta no duro— _"No huyo ni una sola vez, y esa única vez sería incomprensible."_

El dolor se estaciono dentro de él, Schneizel, el hombre perfecto que no deseaba nada, que no necesitaba nada, porque lo tenía todo, en ese instante se vio tan miserablemente vulnerable, ante el escozor de la tragedia esparcida en su alma.

Porque su corazón aferraba un sentimiento que solo crecía con el paso del tiempo, ese mero y absurdo como vil sentimiento de ira, ante la fatídica traición.

Lancelot se había ido, le había dejado, aun así seguía ahí, erguido frente a sus ojos, por debajo de la máscara negra y aquel traje vistoso.

—Schneizel —le llamo, avanzando lentamente hacia él, su voz parecía hecha de terciopelo. A pesar del modulador de voz, del casco y la ropa, pudo verlo, ahí, la imagen rota del caballero que alguna vez juro ante él.

Lancelot había muerto, y aún seguía vagando en el mundo de los vivos bajo aquella mascara deformada de Zero.

Trato de ponerse erguido. Pero en cambio un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de haberse encontrado envuelto en los brazos del hombre de negro tratando de ayudarle a levantarse.

—Esto... Mi señor, agradezco su ayuda, pero ¿No cree que es algo inapropiado? —sonrió amable Schneizel, entonces pudo sentirlo, el temblor de sus manos, aquellas manos que se apartaron con demasiada rapidez dejándolo sin amparo en el frío de la noche.

Schneizel sonrió más ampliamente, ante la imagen desprovista que enmarcaba en público el fantasma de Zero, y por un momento la felicidad le inundo ante el pensamiento, ahí en medio de la guerra, a ambos cuerpos, el de Lelouch y el de Suzaku; uno frente al otro apuntándose con el arma, y pudo imaginarlo, con el arma en sus manos temblorosas, mientras apuntaba al origen de su caos, con lágrimas en los ojos luchando contra el deseo y la desesperación.

—Yo...

Le vio apretar sus manos en forma de puño con fuerza.

—Suzaku —murmuro el nombre que no debía de decirse en vano, porque era el nombre del hombre que había representado uno de los mayores males del mundo, sin embargo para Schneizel ese nombre representaba algo más, era soledad, porque _—siempre estuvo solo—_ y era la propia victoria y el sin sentido _—porque embriagado por la victoria en la colina de las espadas, en consecuencia su vida había dejado de tener uno._

Euphemia había muerto como cada uno de sus sueños.

Zero pudo haber dicho algo más, en el pasado, pudo haberlo hecho. Ya antes había escuchado aquellas palabras que con el pasar del tiempo también Nunnally recito a la perfección.

—Ese hombre está muerto.

Pero esta vez no hubo nada de eso, solo su espalda yendo en la dirección de donde había salido para perderse en medio de la oscuridad como si hubiera nacido de ella y en ella debía de permanecer.

Tal vez, solo tal vez Lelouch sabia más acerca de ello, pero Lelouch se había ido, y el caballero que había traicionado a todos, menos a él se había quedado, ahí, en la eterna encomienda de su señor, en su eterno castigo. En la eterna desesperación.

Schneizel miro el Knightmare de color negro.

Lancelot se había ido, muerto junto a su piloto. Pero de entre su sepulcro, nació el caballero negro, el mismo que contemplaba con sublime belleza.

_—Así que de seguro su cuerpo está hecho de espadas_ —susurro en la soledad de la noche, a sabiendas que se había quedado solo nuevamente, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el frío metal y pudo imaginar nuevamente la piel bronceada del hombre que le había dado más de lo que alguna vez anhelo podría tener.

Porque alguien tan vacío como él, había amado a su caballero, como también le había odiado, dos tempestuosos sentimientos que anhelaban una simple cosa.

Sin embargo ese hombre se había ido y se había vuelto un susurro a oídos, un mito ahogado que se esparcirá como la llama del fuego y que quemaría por defecto todo, por un momento Schneizel pudo sentir como el aire se había viciado ante el olor del cadáver que se encontraba debajo del monumento.

Y quiso imaginar cómo sus huesos se volvieron polvo, y la carne de su piel se había desprendido por completo, mientras los gusanos devoraban las sobras y bailaban sobre ellas, pero aquello solo era una ilusión

¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar para que pasara aquello?

Suspiro con resignación antes de volverse a sumergir ante la visión, donde sus ojos se habían vuelto dos perlas huecas y vacías, mientras aferraba su cintura y su aliento cálido chocaba con el cuerpo helado y aquellas ropas sucias y malolientes.

Quiso decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron antes de salir, sin poder hacer nada más allá que seguir en aquella fría estancia, la propia tumba de Lancelot que gritaba con fuerza, casi como un cantico estrambótico que no estaba muerto.

Y por unos segundos pudo sentir su propia asfixia apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Pero aquello solo era un sueño. Un fútil sueño ante la terrible realidad.

Entonces también Schneizel se marchó.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

Podía recordarlo a la perfección, los besos apoderándose de cada rincón de su piel a pesar de no poder sentir nada más. Pero eso solo era punta de iceberg, el secreto profano seguía en lo más profundo de su ser, un dulce sueño volviéndose un terrible secreto de muerte del cual no despertaría jamás.

Su belleza se había consumido con el paso del tiempo, al menos así debió de haber sido, sin embargo ahí estaba, largas piernas llamando la atención de los ojos detrás del vidrio, una cintura fina bajo la ropa ajustada.

Era, a pesar de todo una dulce tentación que parecía matarle de apoco a poco ante la agonía del ensueño eterno. Era por ello también que debía dejarle ahí, dentro, enterrada, fuera del horror abismal de lo terrenal que amenazaba con consumirlo.

Porque no quería desearlo.

Pero ahí estaba el sentimiento al verlo otra vez, el recuerdo yuxtaponiéndose en la imagen pulcra a la que le debía obediencia y nada más.

Schneizel quiso reír, porque si su hermano lo hubiera sabido tal vez hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo al saberse engañado.

Aunque tal vez Lelouch pudo haberlo sabido _-y el sentimiento solo le insto a sentirse aún más divertido-_ por haber sido tan obvio con sus intenciones, y la orden solo había sido el desdichado presente de su hermano menor hacia él.

Y pudo verlo, en ese momento a Lelouch con el entrecejo fruncido, con una mueca en sus labios y la ira inyectada en sus ojos vociferando solemne: —¡No puedes matarlo!

Rio divertido ante el fantasma del muerto, dejando escapar sublimemente mientras saboreaba cada silaba —¿Por qué?

Lelouch guardo silencio por unos segundos.

Al final sonrió con demasiada generosidad, mientras le miraba con suficiencia.

—Sabes bien porqué.

Schneizel quiso echarse a reír.

No sabía que pensar, si su hermano adoraba demasiado a ese hombre o lo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Lelouch había dejado a Suzaku en aquel paramo perdido, donde el tiempo seguía adelante mientras el suyo se había detenido.

Sin dejarlo escapar _-como él lo había hecho al volver de la muerte-,_ sin permitirle morir _-como él había gozado en su momento-,_ agonizando eternamente en medio del limbo.

—La sangre solo fue un adorno más para revestir su piel —concluyo Schneizel tras recordar el cuerpo tirado en medio del charco de sangre de Lelouch.

El chapoteo del agua atrajo su mirada, en medio de la noche, mientras los mortales solían dormir, dejándose acunar por Morfeo. El muerto salía de su lúgubre ataúd y se acercaba a piscina de la academia Ashford a nadar como si nada.

Largas y tonificadas piernas, una pequeña cintura, pequeños músculos contorneando sus brazos y pectorales, la luz de la luna se asomaba por el cristal iluminando su piel bronceada. Su cabello rizado caía en cascada mientras salía tras haber hecho su fechoría y caminaba hacia afuera.

El bulto que crecía entre su entrepierna hizo fricción contra la tela de su pantalón. Schneizel pudo sentirlo raspando perezosamente sobre su piel. Siempre en espera de aquel soplo de vida tras al fin obtener sus labios, sin embargo se vio así mismo solo, desde las alturas mientras la figura solitaria de abajo empezaba a secarse con la toalla blanca.

Era hermoso, lo supo desde la primera vez que le vio.

Era lo más hermoso que alguna vez pensó encontrar y pensó compartir.

Sin embargo, _él,_ mezquinamente concluyo que no era para el segundo príncipe, y simplemente decidió vagar cerca de su reino hasta simplemente desaparecer, regresando así a su único dueño. Su hermano menor; Lelouch.

La emoción que le inundo no ayudo a mantener su mente objetivamente, seguía extasiado ante la visión que veía, entonces su cuerpo se movió.

Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba, desde hace tanto tiempo, aun sin saber de su existencia, parecía ser que él había nacido solo para conocerlo. Pero aquel simple y absurdo destino era meramente una mentira más al verse deslumbrado por su silueta una vez más.

"Solo un beso"

Se mintió cuando se vio frente a su rostro petrificado.

"Solo un abrazo"

Se volvió a mentir cuando le tomo de los brazos y le acerco a su cuerpo.

_"Solo un poco más de -esto-"_

Volvió a mentirse, cuando sus dedos bailaron por sobre su piel húmeda y una de sus manos descanso con firmeza en su cintura, mientras la otra acaricio su mejilla, Suzaku inclino su cabeza hacia el lado contrario dejando su cuello expuesto, Schneizel trazo sus labios con el pulgar, la mirada de Suzaku parecía un poema que no supo leer, pero sus ojos brillaban con expectativa, a la espera del segundo principie.

Hundiendo su pulgar un poco sobre sus labios, pudo escuchar un suave gemido y luego sintió el abrazo húmedo de su lengua.

Él deseaba algo más, no, ambos lo deseaban. La pequeña suplica en base a la piedad eterna, gracia del señor que nunca pensaron se les sería otorgada, pero ahí estaba, observando su propio reflejo en los ojos verdes y brillantes, y por primera vez se vio tan lastimero, tan humano. Al reconocer que no era la piedad provista del señor, sino que, aquellos ojos no le miraban a él, sino al fantasma fluctuando sobre él,

Algo que nunca creyó le poseería en su vida, podría serlo, solo si dejaba de ser él. Solo si dejaba que el dolor se consumiera mientras se dejaban arrastrar por los impulsos.

Schneizel no era Lelouch, pero podía serlo.

Schneizel sonrió complacido, acercando sus rostros, acortando la distancia _"Dame un soplo de vida, cariño mío, entonces podre morir en paz",_ pudo leer en la mirada de Suzaku.

Y quiso entregarle la paz y el perdón divino. Pero sin darse cuenta se vio alejándose del cuerpo húmedo del muchacho, del caballero muerto que seguía en aquella basta tierra hasta que sus propios huesos se volvieran cenizas, pero aquello solo era una ilusión, porque Schneizel estaba seguro de que Suzaku estaba hecho de espadas y de nada más.

Esa noche, Schneizel pudo imaginar sus cuerpos unidos bajo la luz de la luna, suplicando en agonía, mientras las estrellas dibujaban un camino de estrellas solo para ellos dos, otorgando su bendición. Y fue la primera vez que le vio deambular en sus propios placeres en aquel bermellón, donde se vio despertando del letargo al cual había llamado vida.

—Un sentimiento tan honesto —murmuro en la soledad del recinto— El de los celos. Pudo haber sido Lelouch, fingido ser el hombre errante, el hombre muerto que había resucitado como Dios, pero -porque siempre había uno en el corazón del hombre que se encontraba eternamente en la angustia- No pudo hacerlo— Has que vuelva a creer en los milagros entonces creeré en los dioses paganos y tú serás mi propio dios.

Tal vez fue orgullo, tal vez fue vergüenza, o tal vez algo oculto que aún no sabía comprender a la perfección, y Schneizel no sentía apuro en entenderlo.

Así que solo dejo a su mente vagar en el deseo. Aquel insulso deseo de obtener lo que ya tenía dueño. De poseerlo por completo hasta que ya no quedara nada dentro, solo su esencia y nada más.

Porque amar, comprendió, era en cierto modo, el arte exquisito de asesinar la única debilidad del propio hombre.

La consumación, en cambio era la fortuita guerra hasta que solo uno de los dos podría seguir en pie.

Y Schneizel deseaba consumar ambos.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

El desasosiego empezó a martillar dentro de su cabeza al verse en la misma habitación, tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca debajo de las miradas escudriñadoras. Los dedos enguantados de Zero rozaron su mano y una fugaz mirada se posó en el hombre de negro.

Porque detrás del vidrio oscurecido del casco, ahí se hallaba el recóndito sentimiento que nunca creyó podría obtener. Pero ahí estaba, llenando cada musculo de su cuerpo, bombeando sangre en cada recóndita parte de su cuerpo hasta que se sintió embriagado.

Schneizel lo comprendió desde un principio, el destino del cuerpo agonizante que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Zero, no, Suzaku, era _Hermoso._

Un hermoso cadáver.

Ese era su destino, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Kururugi Suzaku, hijo del primer ministro resguardaba dentro de su corazón la penitencia eterna sobre los pecados que nunca compartiría al mundo entero.

La muerte, para él solo significaba el perdón del propio Dios instándole a volver a su jardín eterno a su oveja descarriada, y aquello le embeleso, Schneizel imagino el cadáver putrefacto lleno de gusanos devorando la piel con ansia, la misma ansia que seguía impregnada en su corazón. Y como los gusanos se esparcían por el piso a cada paso que daba el hombre recubierto de negro mientras hablaba con solemnidad a los demás caballeros.

Pudo también contemplar los detalles de su muerte, como su cuerpo era descuartizado y cada parte era resguardada con recelo en cámara separadas como alguna vez su padre Charles Zi Britannia también resguardo el cuerpo de Marianne, y en su tiempo pudo haber sentido horror, pero en ese momento pudo verse así mismo, en la habitación blanca, aferrando el brazo de Suzaku, besando la punta de sus uñas y subiendo hasta sus nudillos, mientras sus labios saboreaban cada centímetro de su piel fría y en descomposición, vislumbrando como la suma de sus males el veneno que brotaba de ella. Y como el hombre egoísta que era abrazo con fuerza ese sentimiento, ya que por supuesto no dejaría que nadie obtuviera ventaja de sus debilidades.

_Ya no más._

Observo el hacha en su mano, aferrada con fuerza tras haber concluido que era el momento del golpe final, y le vio caer en el suelo, en ese momento ya no había nadie más, solo el cuerpo de Suzaku en el frío piso cubriéndose por el viscoso charco que su sangre había formado, mientras apuntaba su arma y empezaba a cortar hasta que no quedara rastro alguno de lo que alguna vez osó hacerle tal vil daño al volverle ese remedo de hombre que era en la actualidad.

Era difícil respirar para ese punto, el éxtasis era demasiado para seguir conteniéndose, pero debía, tenia, porque la triste realidad es que no estaban solos, se encontraban en una reunión, Suzaku había desaparecido para ser poseído por el fantasma de Zero mientras hablaba por encima del podio y además, solo conteniéndose un poco más podría obtener la suficiente satisfacción.

Una generosa sonrisa enmarco sus labios tratando de amortiguar la sonora carcajada que deseaba estallar en ese momento.

—Parece que se encuentra de buen humor —dijo Zero en un susurro, acercándose por detrás de Schneizel mientras seguía despidiendo a la gente cordialmente.

Schneizel pudo sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, por un momento se sintió falto de aliento y deseo poder respirar ante el dolor.

Sentimientos confusos empezaron a escocer en su interior.

—A veces siento que todo esto es un sueño, parece tan irreal —le escucho murmurar— Tomemos un respiro esta noche, vamos a nadar —ofreció— Quiero confirmar que estoy vivo.

Schneizel guardo silencio, mientras todo se envolvía en completa oscuridad, una noche eterna, donde la luna le había abandonado, pudo ver en medio de esta el cuerpo de Suzaku flotando con el short azul por encima de las rodillas, entonces su mirada se fijó en él y este le sonrió, amable, con aquella dulzura que alguna vez observo regalarle a Euphemia.

—Como usted ordene Lord Zero.

_"Quiero sumergirme en su oscuridad. Hundirme en la profundidad de aquel océano, porque usted señor mío no es el único muerto, yo también he muerto, y aun así, sigo en este mundo errante."_

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

—Aparece en mi cabeza como la hoja de un mapa desdoblándose cuidadosamente —empezó Suzaku a hablar, en medio del agua salina dejando flotar su cuerpo sobre ella— He ido varias veces, aunque eso ya lo sabes, al lugar donde tome una decisión, la primera noche, cuando comprendí que estaba completamente solo, me sentí terriblemente asustado por las cosas que me faltan —rio amargamente— Siempre pensé que era fuerte, siempre pensé que era más fuerte que cualquier otra persona —murmuro con desdén, su mirada se afilo, mirando hacia la nada al final dejo escapar un suspiro al aire— Quiero olvidar esa noche, pero no puedo, aún recuerdo lo que paso en esos días, cuando aún vivía mi padre, puedo recordar su voz, sus palabras, las marcas de sus manos, pero su rostro con el paso del tiempo solo se ha vuelto un manchón blanco y es terriblemente aterrador, porque cuando miraba el espejo no podía evitar pensar si el reflejo que veía era el mío o el de él —Schneizel guardo silencio, a una distancia prudente del cuerpo que se encontraba a su merced tan cómodamente— Hubo una vez —retomo la conversación Suzaku— Que una de las grullas del estanque se perdió entre el cielo nocturno, en ese tiempo creí que la una grulla del estanque se había ido para volverse uno con las estrellas en el firmamento, en ese entonces me sentí esperanzado, pero cuando empezó a llover y las estrellas desaparecieron del cielo, no pude evitar sentir desconsuelo.

—Suzaku... —le llamo Schneizel.

—En ese entonces, le pregunte a la criada a donde había ido el animal, pero ella no supo responder con sinceridad, solo acaricio mi cabello con ternura e invento historias fantasiosas que creía fervientemente hasta que tuve que dejar ir a ese niño inocente como lo había hecho con el ave, y ahora —su mirada se posó en el segundo príncipe— No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Dónde ha ido ese niño? —su vista regreso al cielo nocturno, su mano se extendió hacia arriba— Acaso ¿Pudo ir tan lejos? —rio nuevamente y su risa sonó tan lastimera, como el grito ahogado de la perdida, lo cierto es que la grulla se había perdido entre el cielo nocturno, tal vez se había estrellado con alguna estrella y murió al caer al vacío, pero Suzaku anhelaba ser aquella ave y verse cayendo en el aire hasta sentir como sus huesos crujían al romperse contra el frío suelo— Las estrellas son hermosas —murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si, en efecto lo son —concedió Schneizel a pesar de que el cielo estuviera cubierto de nubes negras y no hubiera nada más, pero por un momento pudo ver las estrellas que miraba Suzaku, y pensó que serían igual de brillantes que sus ojos, los cuales desde hace tiempo se habían alejado de su rango de visión. Con calma se movió hacia él, tratando de no perturbar la plausible muestra de paz que mostraba en su semblante, a pesar de la pesada carga que sostenía en su escuálido cuerpo, y como si fuese la oración de Suzaku siendo escuchada por Dios empezó a llover.

La mirada de Suzaku regreso a Schneizel mientras la lluvia arreciaba en medio del mar. El cabello de Suzaku caía en forma de cascada, un par de gotas de agua surcaban por debajo de las comisuras de sus ojos hasta rodar por sus mejillas y caer en el agua salada. Una profunda punzada atronó contra el pecho de Schneizel _"Quiero respirar",_ fue el sentimiento que se estaciono en su mente mientras el dolor escalaba con fuerza a cada segundo que pasaban en ese lastimero lugar.

La isla Kami---

—Yo... —Le escucho murmurar, Schneizel miro hacia atrás de Suzaku, la oscuridad infinita envolviendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como la muestra inequívoca de que seguía vivo, sumergido entre la densa capa de Zero— Deberíamos irnos —se volvió hacia él y avanzo hacia la orilla— Tal vez la próxima vez podamos _ir al fondo_ y bucear ¿No sería divertido?

_"Aire"_ suplico Schneizel en sus pensamientos, sentía que no podía respirar, tan cerca y tan lejos y sus manos con tanta hambre postrarse sobre ese cuello delgado y fino, _"Si tan sólo pudiese sentirla... Solo un poco..."_

—Príncipe —llamo Suzaku tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, su mirada se encontraba afligida, era la tristeza en carne viva mirándole por azar a los ojos como si fuese solo casualidad, el destino riéndose en su cara, porque aquel hombre ya había consumido todo a su paso, su mundo entero _"¿Qué es ese brillo?"_ quiso preguntar, _"¿Acaso es del cielo de dónde has venido?",_ quiso decir, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se quedó en silencio mirándole directamente a los ojos, apreciando cada uno de sus rasgos, habían pasado solo dos años desde su muerte, pero seguía ahí tan vivo, brindándole el calor de sus manos, observándole con inquietud, olvidándose nuevamente de sí mismo, y de la melancolía que los había unido, aun así Schneizel sabía que Suzaku no lo estaba mirando a él, entonces ¿Qué era lo que veían sus ojos?, _"Tú a quien ame sin razón, viniste a mi ligera, sin pedir nada, aun así me diste todo y sin decir nada, ligera, te fuiste dejándome con el corazón roto",_ pero _"¿Que hay dentro ti? Nada, solo la simple y vasta desesperación, afirmo para sus adentros"—_ ¿Se encuentra bien? —le escucho repetir nuevamente, Schneizel sonrió ampliamente.

—Su petición me ha dejado sin aliento, debo admitir, lamento la preocupación, sin embargo —alzo una ceja, en sus ojos reflejo un deje de diversión— ¿Segundo príncipe? Hace mucho que...

En ese momento Suzaku le soltó y desviando la mirada decidió seguir su camino.

—Yo... No volverá a pasar.

El alma se desvanece entre la neblina que genero la ignorancia y no permite ver la verdad de la situación plausible, en este mundo no hay luz solo oscuridad, la salvación se había perdido entre la tempestad. Aun así aquel hombre que prometió protegerle aun le recordaba devotamente, porque a pesar de todo, Kururugi Suzaku seguía teniendo el corazón de un caballero.

Aun si la nieve trato de congelar su corazón, y los sueños se volvieron pesadillas sin poder permitirle escapar, no puede permitirse mostrar sus lágrimas.

Era el amor o tal vez la compasión que aún no le eran arrebatados ante los sueños compartidos, ilusiones perdidas en el horizonte del abismo que los había separado.

No eran solo palabras vanas, siendo olvidadas con el pasar del tiempo, era la verdad del corazón ensangrentado aun latiendo con fuerza sin permitir a su amor morir y hallar el descanso eterno.

La dulce tentación de la devoción que Schneizel no se podía permitir tener, porque ese hombre no le había pertenecido a nadie. Eran tan viles triquiñuelas, sus palabras bonitas y mirada dulce donde dejaba caer a su señor en el abismo perpetuo.

_¿A cuántos más había engatusado de tal forma?_

No, en ese hombre no había cabida para sentimientos vanos como el amor, aun así estaba la posibilidad, una luz blandiéndose entre la oscuridad sobre el alma mortal.

—Estas llorando —se atrevió a decir Schneizel.

Y Suzaku advierte que ha sido descuidado, ha dejado ver más de lo que debía, la única verdad que puede ver entre las lágrimas. Porque aún recuerda aquellos días en que podía mentir con tanta facilidad que todo me sabia a verdad.

Dulce ilusión del mal, mientras eran desplegados pequeños besos de mariposas y al cerrar sus ojos los sueños venían a él generando un _crescendo_ en las esperanzas que alguna vez le dieron

«—Yo destruiré Britannia.»

Pero todo fue una vil mentira, nada había sido verdad y al mismo tiempo era la verdad misma.

Porque solo así podían vivir en ese mundo que ya no era suyo.

_"¿Entonces que fui para ti?"_

La duda se estableció en Suzaku al ver el cadáver vuelto a la vida, y su puño se dirigió directo al rostro del hombre al que había matado, ese mismo hombre que aparecía en las noches y le miraba atento, mientras enumeraba la muestra de sus males.

Lelouch había sido su juez y verdugo, en cada instante de su nueva vida, entre el castigo y el perdón de seguir viviendo bajo el nombre de Zero. Como una sombra siguiendo sus pasos de cerca, sermoneando cada procedimiento débil y erróneo.

Porque Suzaku no era un gobernador ni mucho menos un héroe, era solo un alfil en el enorme tablero de Lelouch Vi Britannia, o mejor dicho L.L.

_"¿Solo era un juego más?"_

La duda siguió a pesar de escuchar las palabras de C.C. de cómo había actuado por capricho y deseo, y quiso perdonarlos y lo hizo, pero había noches donde el dolor arremetía como una fuerte ola descargando con fuerza en la escollera de su corazón marchito.

Un sentimiento tan repugnante, acompañado de las caricias, el sexo y el amor habían dejado de tener una distinción para él, pudo recordar las primeras palabras de cariño susurradas en su oreja mientras era atraído por su compañero en la academia, viles mentiras mientras le dejaban jadeando en el almacén después de haberse saciado.

Suzaku pudo sentirse así una vez más, mientras miraba el horizonte y el recuerdo de la abrupta despedida se desvanecía de sus ojos.

Y el dolor incremento aún más, podía sentir el frío y el calor al mismo tiempo arremolinándose en su pecho, sus manos las llevó alrededor de su cuello, se sentía asfixiado, rasco con fuerza su garganta en busca de poder respirar, pero sus manos fueron detenidas.

Su mirada se alzó hacia arriba solo para ver al segundo príncipe y por unos segundos pensó si Lelouch hubiese sido así de alto si hubiera vivido como un hombre normal, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el tiempo se había detenido en Lelouch.

_"Suzaku"_ escucho llamarle el segundo príncipe mientras apretaba sus muñecas con fuerza y Suzaku quiso gritar _"¡Ese hombre está muerto!",_ pero su voz se quebró y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar. Sus piernas flaquearon, pensó que si Schneizel le soltaba en ese instante seria llevado por la marea y tal vez al fin podría morir, su cuerpo se movió tratando de separarse del hombre mayor, pero no pudo hacer nada en contra de él, como si toda su fuerza se hubiera ido, maldijo la orden del geass, viendo como su cuerpo era atraído al del segundo príncipe, pudo sentir como sus brazos le rodeaban por completo y lloro, lloro tan profundamente como cuando era un niño e iba con su madre tras haberse raspado las rodillas al correr.

El frío y el calor arremetiendo con fuerza, quiso reír, y lo hizo al verse en tan lastimero estado, también pudo ver al fantasma de Lelouch mirándolo con lastima, con aquella sonrisa condescendiente.

Alzo el rostro para mirar al hombre que le sostenía en medio del torrente, una sonrisa temblorosa curvo sus labios, su garganta dolía, sentía su boca seca, apenas podía contener la emoción que aún le abrazaba, pero ya no lloraba. Ya no podía hacerlo.

—Mátame —musito, la mirada de Schneizel se encontró con la de Suzaku— Mátame por favor —suplico.

Suzaku no quería mirarlo, no más, porque por un momento podía ver a Lelouch en su mirada, y en sus ojos descubrió un brillo sin igual, no era amor, jamás lo fue, era algo desconocido para Suzaku, y para él eso estaba bien.

Eran los desechos de un corazón herido, el alma que yace muriendo una y otra vez, mientras le acompaña en su penitencia eterna.

Melancolía tergiversada ante la travesía de la nueva orden.

—Lo que usted ordene _My Lord._

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

Suzaku miro el jardín de rosas, sus enguantados dedos acariciaron los pétalos de una de las flores, sin poder sentir nada más que la sensación del látex contra la piel.

Todo era tan plástico, tan falso, ante sus ojos, como si mirara a través de alguien más.

_"No sería así, si dejaras a ese hombre muerto ya sabes... Morir"_

Murmuro el fantasma de Lelouch, aquel que como sombra le seguía de día y de noche sin descansar.

_"Suzaku ha muerto, eres Zero, así que deja de aferrarte al cadáver de ese vil y desdeñoso caballero."_

Volvió a hablar con desdén Lelouch.

Suzaku, bajo aquel traje de Zero tembló, en la soledad en medio del jardín, quiso protestar, pero se halló indefenso sin argumento alguno que declarar.

Entonces pudo sentirlo, como unos brazos le aferraban por detrás y la cabeza del segundo príncipe caía por sobre su clavícula.

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más cuando aferro sus manos y pudo observar como de sus negros y pulcros guantes el rojo de la sangre empezaba a sobresalir.

Sus manos se habían pinchado contra las espinas sin haberse dado cuenta.

—Lord Zero debe tener cuidado —susurro con voz ronca— ¿No queremos que tenga algún inconveniente verdad _Suzaku-kun?_

_"No, no queremos eso, queremos algo peor",_ pronuncio dentro de su cabeza dejándose guiar por el segundo príncipe dentro del palacio. Lelouch les acompañaba, a veces dos pasos atrás, a veces la propia sombra se adelantaba hasta verse a un par de metros, con el pie derecho moviéndose de arriba abajo puntualizando que se dieran prisa.

Schneizel dijo a los guardias que Zero necesitaba descansar, que no era nada grave como para alertar a nadie.

—Solo necesito un momento —concordó Zero antes de entrar a la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue la señal para la catástrofe. Lo intuyo Suzaku cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de Schneizel en el jardín, aun así no huyo.

Nunca huía de las garras de su maldito y condenado destino.

Siendo arrojado sobre el sillón de terciopelo, miro al hombre volverse bestia al colocarse encima de él empezando a quitarle el traje.

Suzaku quiso saber, cuando la indiferencia se estaciono en su mente; _desde cuándo se había vuelto esclavo de las caricias ajenas,_ _aunque fueran falsas._ Sin embargo sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando observo las manos de Schneizel colocarse sobre el casco.

—¿Qué haces? —su voz sonó lastimera, herida, llena de horror. Aún más cuando escucho el clic detrás de su nuca para abrir la máscara que debía mantener oculto su rostro eternamente.

Schneizel sonrió complacido cuando el casco se abrió, y el hombre debajo suyo tembló, estático, sin poder moverse en su lugar, sus ojos se encontraron con los del segundo príncipe.

El rostro de Suzaku se contrajo, una mueca en sus labios se formó, sus ojos empezaron a temblar al igual que su cuerpo y Schneizel pudo ver como se formaban las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus orbes.

Tal vez había sido la inocencia _-siempre eterna-_ lo que le había cautivado en primer lugar, porque a pesar del tiempo, Suzaku seguía siendo un niño. Aquel niño que observo en sueños moviéndose entre el campo lleno de cadáveres, solo, condenadamente solo, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas a conciencia del pecado que cargaba a cuestas.

Por inercia se inclinó aún más, sin embargo, el hombre, porque a pesar de todo, Suzaku seguía fingiendo ser uno, tomo con fuerza sus manos para alejarlo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a escocer sus ojos.

Schneizel sabía que Suzaku pudo haber hecho algo mucho mejor si realmente hubiera querido detenerlo, pero Suzaku no deseaba hacerlo, en la absurda advertencia de su mirada a punto de desquebrajarse, asomó la oscuridad de su corazón herido.

Suzaku deseaba ser castigado.

Y Schneizel deseaba otorgárselo.

Colocando aún más su peso contra su cuerpo, se dejó arañar por las uñas de Suzaku por encima de los guantes negros, hasta que sus labios rozaron sus mejillas. Schneizel esparció un par de besos sobre ella, le escucho llorar en silencio, vislumbro su rostro afligido mientras se acercaba a sus parpados, era, solo la ilusión de una vida rota y nada más, algo que no deseaba ver otra vez, algo en lo que no deseaba creer otra vez, porque esos ojos malditos siempre supieron engañar bien.

Suzaku trato de empujarlo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, podía mentirse así mismo, decir que no lo deseaba, que no lo necesitaba, pero su cuerpo era más sincero.

Y Schneizel quería saber, saber más sobre sus ojos tristes, su voz quebrada y su cuerpo tembloroso, sobre aquel sentimiento que no lograba discernir con claridad.

¿Qué eran para el segundo príncipe realmente?

Solo una vacía ilusión, solo una mentira que se decía así mismo, Suzaku solo era uno más entre muchos que hubo y habría en su vida, no lo quería, y aun así no podía apartar la mirada de cada pequeño detalle que ofrecía cuando su mano empezó a adentrarse a su pantalón y su cuerpo se retorció.

—Tú que no concones de dignidad, te concedo perderla ante mí —susurro cerca de su oído, su nariz acaricio su rizado cabello, mientras se permitía aferrarse al olor de este— Tú que no sabes de lealtad, te concedo no tenerla —sus labios juguetearon contra su lóbulo y sus dientes empezaron a rozar con fuerza la piel blanda— Y tú que no sabes amar te concedo no necesitar tan lastimero sentimiento —Suzaku se estremeció por los movimientos del segundo príncipe contra su eje— Tu que has vivido dentro de la jaula donde tu amo te ha puesto, te concedo la libertad eterna —profirió solemne, su mirada era fría, distante, cruel— Porqué tus cadenas no son nada ente mi espada, porque la voz de tu amo no puede llegar a este recóndito paramo.

Y pudo sentirlo, el flujo de calor esparciéndose sobre su mano cuando Suzaku se vino en ella. Mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

_"Solo eres uno más del montón y ya",_ se dijo así mismo Schneizel, aun así no se apartó de él, y siguió besando sus mejillas, sus parpados y por ultimo sus labios, lleno de deleite, lleno de devoción mientras le contemplaba, tan pequeño, tan indefenso entre sus brazos.

¿Este era el caballero más fuerte? Aquel que había conquistado sin ápice alguno de lealtad y se había vuelto la espada del emperador demonio.

¿Este era el hombre que debía reemplazar a Zero? Aquel que se había ganado la confianza de su hermano menor, el mismo que había tenido el honor de matarlo mientras los ojos del mundo se postraban sobre sí mismo.

¿Este era el Demonio blanco? Aquel que fue temido como respetado en el campo de batalla, implorando su rendición antes de desatar su furia sobre cualquiera que se impusiera a su propio derecho de destruir lo infructífero de aquellas colonias que se aferraban a la vida.

Era el mismo hombre que había matado a cientos de miles de personas sin piedad y pudor, que había ofrecido la cabeza de su padre, Charles Zi Britannia, el mismo que lloraba amargamente en silencio, tratando de encogerse aún más sobre su delgado cuerpo.

A sus ojos, Schneizel, pudo ver al niño, al niño que aún seguía llorando en medio del campo de batalla, y por un momento quiso pensar que eran el relejo del otro, separado desde hace milenios, porque sin darse cuenta, su llanto se volvió suyo y su dolor empezó a estrujar su corazón.

_"Dime, destino, si mi conclusión es verdadera, ¿Quién nos separó de tan vil forma?" "¿Acaso fue el pasado de la otra vida lo que nos castigó o acaso fue el pecado mismo de este atroz sentimiento?"_ Quiso preguntar, pero no pudo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Suzaku le miro perplejo.

—Príncipe —murmuro desconcertado. Su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de Schneizel con suavidad. Y sus manos ya no eran frías, eran cálidas, como el recuerdo de una noche de verano cuando se encontró por primera vez con la familia Li, Euphemia, siempre fue tan cálida, aseguro y entonces pudo concluir porque ella había elegido a Suzaku, ese hombre era tan cálido como ella. Y pudo haberlo perturbado, pero no lo hizo, porque el solo imaginar que esa misma desesperación pudo haber sido la de Euphemia conmovió aún más su corazón. _"Un final tan trágico, un final perfecto",_ pensó. Cerró los ojos, el pulgar de Suzaku acaricio la comisura de sus ojos, pudo sentir el consuelo del hombre más pequeño, a pesar de estar más roto que él, quiso reconstruirlo. _"Dime ¿Por qué la tristeza mancho nuestros corazones y los unió en uno solo?" "¿Es porque jamás podre sentir el calor que brinda tu sonrisa?"_ —¿Le duele algo? ¿De repente se ha sentido mal? —pregunto con preocupación.

Mentiras, solo mentiras y nada más, se dijo Schneizel antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con esa mirada lastimera. Aun así permaneció su piel frente a la suya marcando la distancia efímera donde se encontraban, la oscuridad y la luz se fundió en una sola dando lugar a un gris intransigente donde todo lo que fue se lo había llevado el viento y en memorias se habían vuelto.

Ya no quedaba nada.

Solo la vaga ilusión esparcida en fragmentos en su corazón, porque a pesar de todo tenía uno, y el vació fue inundado el aire ante la tentativa.

_—Nunca has deseado nada —proclamo Lelouch alguna vez._

Y era verdad, nunca deseo nada, pero en ese instante pudo reconocer el deseo apoderándose de su piel.

Era la desesperación de volver real el sueño imposible, su mano acaricio la clavícula de Suzaku hasta estacionarse sobre su cuello,

_"Quiero",_ sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, saboreo sus propios labios tratando de hallar las palabras que se escapaban, mientras empezaba a separar las piernas de Suzaku, _"Enviarte a un lugar donde el dolor no pueda alcanzarte, y vislumbrar aquel corazón hecho de cristal que sigue palpitando a pesar de estar destrozado"_

Pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios, los mismos que se sumergieron sobre el pecho de Suzaku, quien permaneció en silencio, mirando el cielo raso.

Por un momento Kururugi quiso cerrar los ojos, pero la fuerte voz de Lelouch no se lo permitió, una burlona sonrisa se asomó por encima de ambos, mientras profería su nombre, su mano se alzó en el aire tratando de alcanzar las nubes que se hallaban pintadas sobre su cabeza bajo la pintura barroca de la habitación.

_"Suzaku"_ tarareo su nombre _"Algunos hábitos no cambian"_ le miro con pesar _"Pero no puedes evitarlo ¿Verdad?, ser una puta"_

Suzaku rio, su mano se halló sujetada por la Lelouch quien le sonrió condescendiente, tras haber soltado su veneno en tal declaración.

Nunca podría alcanzar ese cielo. Su respiración se volvió incongruente, busco la voz de Lelouch, pero su fantasma ya no estaba en la habitación, ni su mano era tomada por la suya. Solo estaba el segundo príncipe y él.

La luz le hizo desviar la mirada, trato de ocultar la tristeza de su alma con una sonrisa lastimera hasta que se dejó sumergir entre el placer y el éxtasis y nada más.

Lo cierto es que nunca podría surcar ese cielo azul y tal vez nunca lo haría.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

—Matamos a nuestros enemigos y a nuestros aliados. A quienes debemos proteger, y devastamos países que debemos gobernar. Y nos matamos a nosotros mismos, pero no es suficiente —detuvo su andar el segundo príncipe en la habitación, su mirada se posó fijamente en el dorso desnudo que tenía al frente, maniatado por sobre el sillón con las posaderas al aire— Somos unos belicistas por naturaleza. El acto de paz, solo es una ilusión. Es el propio egoísmo del hombre que lo hace hablar de irracionalidades solo para ir contra su propia naturaleza y deseos —Recito Schneizel, mientras encestaba un golpe más sobre los glúteos de Suzaku con la fusta. Como respuesta Kururugi apretó los labios con fuerzas— Sigues siendo testarudo —acarició la nueva línea roja formándose por encima de las demás.

—Esto... ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

—Pero Suzaku-kun —contoneo cada pequeña línea— ¿No era lo que deseabas?

—Yo... —Schneizel volvió a encestar otro golpe, un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Suzaku. En los labios del segundo príncipe se formó una apreciable sonrisa.

Los orbes de Suzaku se encontraban vidriosos, en rubor corría por sus mejillas, y de entre sus piernas empezaba a asomar su erección.

—Al menos tu cuerpo es más honesto —tomo su rostro con ambas manos para levantarlo, inclinándose a su altura sello sus labios contra los suyos, _"El ángel de tus ojos sigue llamando a mi corazón sin oportunidad de descanso alguno_ , _y las_ _marcas se convierten en hileras que atraviesan mi alma"_ , murmuro para sus adentros su lengua se adentró en su boca, buscando su lengua con parsimonia, y como un eco ensordecedor se blandió dentro de él como una maldición;

_«Ya no hay salida»_

_"Debo volver"_ se dijo así mismo Schneizel, pero su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza sin querer detenerse cada que su cuerpo se une al suyo, cada que sus labios se vuelven suyos y su mirada se encuentra fiera contra la suya mientras grita su nombre una vez más.

Ya no hay manera de poder escapar.

No la hay.

Y tal vez nunca la hubo.

Pero son sus ojos los que no reflejan a los suyos, sino al fantasma que anhela volver a ver, el mismo que le abandono.

Y Schneizel sintió envidia, por la sublime lealtad del hombre que nunca pudo domesticar.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó alcanzarte?"_ Se vio invadido por la curiosidad, y desde hace mucho tiempo, deseo volver a ver a Lelouch solo para saciarla, y entender el hechizo que había puesto en su caballero, en aquel hombre que seguía fiel bajo la orden de su amo y señor; Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Sus labios se volvieron una generosa sonrisa mientras se separaba de Suzaku. El desplante por supuesto sorprendió al hombre más pequeño.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente, puedes desatarte a ti mismo ¿No?

Suzaku se mordió el labio inferior, desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, luego hacia abajo ocultando parte de ella con el flequillo.

—Yo... —murmuro con desconcierto, su labio inferior temblaba, alzo la mirada, sus cejas se habían arqueado con pesar, sus orbes se habían vuelto más grandes y brillantes ante las lágrimas que empezaban a escapar, sus labios hinchados y regordetes se abrieron, solo para volver a cerrarse, movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, su rizado cabello floto en el aire con el movimiento, entonces mintió.

—Ya veo —se acercó el segundo príncipe, arrodillándose frente al sillón, dejo vagar su mano sobre su costado, serpenteando sobre su pecho y acunando su rostro, Suzaku froto su mejilla contra su mano buscando su calor, Schneizel por inercia cerro los ojos, dejándose invadir por el cálido aliento de Suzaku. _"Y una vez más corro sin dirección para alcanzar la sombra de tus recuerdos"_ se reprendió el segundo príncipe al verse conmovido por tan vil acto, quiso decirse que ese no era el hombre que alguna vez juro ser su caballero y blandió su espada bajo su nombre y honor, pero el corazón humano era demasiado frágil ante las tenciones del mundo, y ese hombre era la tentación vuelta carne, _"Ese hombre se ha ido",_ se dijo así mismo, dejándose invadir por la tristeza, _"Ha alzado el vuelo dejando atrás su propia piel",_ su dedo pulgar acaricio sus labios, _"Déjame verla",_ suplico _"La sonrisa que alguna vez le diste a ella, y que siempre le ofreciste a él, esa misma que nunca podré hacer mía_ " quiso implorar, pero en cambio sus palabras se torcieron— Te ayudare, pero a cambio debes besarme —explico Schneizel, mientras jugaba con los rizos de Suzaku, quien se estremeció, pudo ver la duda surcar su rostro, como se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada ante la vergüenza. Schneizel quiso reír, carcajearse de sí mismo, estaba pidiendo algo desconocido a ese hombre, puesto que Suzaku no conocía de amor y aun así lo había ofrecido— No pongas esa cara, solo era una —sus palabras quedaron en el aire, cuando el chico le beso, su beso fue torpe, un simple roce que empezaba a magullar su carne blanda contra la suya, sin embargo, era su mirada, un secreto que quiso descifrar el segundo príncipe— ¿A cuántas personas has cedido de tan fácil forma? —entonó, cuando le tomo del rostro con fuerza, _"Aun así el alma se conserva pura",_ su mirada se volvió fría y severa, mientras se encontraba contra la de Suzaku, pudo sentir como un escalofrió se estaciono en su cuerpo. _"Aun así me pierdo, dentro de aquel paramo, sin poder detener el resultado inevitable, dejando todo atrás en busca de aquello que nunca fue mío",_ se dijo antes de devorar sus labios otra vez, reclamando lo que ya tenía dueño.

Lo que estaba destinado a fracasar.

Y a pesar del catastrófico final Schneizel no dejo de lado la esperanza, porque era lo único que le quedaba como prueba de mortalidad.

¿Por qué que era un hombre sino se permita soñar?

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

Schneizel acaricio su cabello, permitiéndose jugar con los risos entre sus dedos antes de dejarlos caer y tomar más del montón. Suzaku se encontraba en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas del segundo príncipe seguía con la mirada atenta hacia la mesita de enfrente.

—Pareces exhausto.

—Lo estoy —respondió sin ápice alguno de querer alargar la conversación. Sus extremidades se encontraban adoloridas como su espalda baja, si bien Schneizel le había vestido nuevamente, aún seguía inconforme con la situación.

Después de ello solo hubo silencio y los dedos suaves acariciando sobre su cabello, tratando de poner en paz el enjambre de risos sin éxito alguno.

—¿Le extrañas? —tanteó Schneizel.

No espero respuesta alguna, a pesar de ello la obtuvo.

Suzaku había fruncido el entrecejo, arrugando así su frente.

—Te pedí que me mataras —fue su única respuesta en pos de acallar la verdad cínica y lastimera que seguía gritando en su interior con fuerzas.

¿Qué si lo extrañaba?

Si Lelouch le hubiera pedido viajar al fin del mundo para poder verlo una vez más, lo habría hecho, sin embargo, él sabía que tenía una condena que seguir cumpliendo, la misma que había aceptado sin vacilar y que seguía generando el mismo dolor en sus coyunturas cada vez que se movía al andar.

Dejado atrás junto a los demás, solo tenía a su merced las llamadas esporádicas, mientras le contaba su reciente aventura y junto a él la risa llena de gracia de C.C. la cual sin querer hacía reír a Lelouch y como consecuencia le hacía reír a él.

Un viaje donde dejaba todo atrás, un viaje para permitirse seguir soñando, mientras los recuerdos empezaban a volverse nada en medio de la adusta oscuridad y pudo verlo, a Lelouch, caminando sobre cada uno de ellos, con elegancia y porte, mientras sus pies empezaban a romperlos esparciendo en su lugar un camino hecho de estelas atravesando todo lo que alguna vez marco su alma en santo sacrilegio hasta volverlo puro y nada más.

Lelouch era así, y era tal vez su mayor virtud, el hecho de no aferrarse nada, y cuando dejo atrás Nunnally al fin había conseguido la libertad que el hombre anhela y no se atreve a probar, porque a pesar de todo, el hombre adoraba ser esclavo.

— _Le petite mort_ —amortiguo la ronca voz del segundo príncipe su marchitar, ahí entre sus caricias, mientras su mirada se encontró con la suya en una cordial sonrisa, por unos segundos Suzaku se quedó en silencio, anonadado por la respuesta, sus labios se habían abierto por unos segundos sin poder decir algo, hasta que simplemente formaron una línea recta y firme.

—Eso no fue lo que yo...

—Pero es algo similar ¿No?

Suzaku desvió la mirada, con indignación se removió en su lugar y si no estuviera tan cansado se hubiera levantado e ido de la habitación, pero eso solo era una mentira más que se decía así mismo mientras se dejaba inundar por el suave roce, solo un recuerdo más del que se aferraba al sentirse nuevamente como cuando era un niño y solía ser acariciado por su madre con afecto... con amor.

—Entonces, me supongo que debo ser más específico ¿No? —escupió de mala gana sin esperar que el suave roce se volviera un fuerte jalón hacia adelante, para hacerle mirar al segundo príncipe, la otra mano se colocó en su mandíbula con fuerza.

—Pero fue una agradable muerte ¿No? —declaro Schneizel, y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, mientras se perfilaba una generosa sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—No fue lo que pedí —declaro aun tenso por el agarre. Y era verdad, no había pedido un simple y llano _polvo._

—Solo pide y lo tendrás —ofreció Schneizel con gracia. Suzaku frunció el entrecejo, sin embargo la ira y la indignación no duro, porque frente a su rostro ya no se hallaba el segundo príncipe, sino no Lelouch y su voz flaqueo, mientras su respiración se agitaba al contacto.

Lo que pudo ser, pero no lo fue, pensó al verlo tan alto, más grande, y mayor, lo que le depararía el futuro si su tiempo no se hubiera detenido al volverse inmortal.

Suzaku pudo verse, en medio del páramo perdido, si hubiese admitido que solo podía verse en medio del rastro de destrucción y sangre, sin poder huir a otra parte, le hubieran tachado de loco, por ello guardo esa visión para esos esporádicos momentos, donde podía sentirse bendecido, y el pobre humano que era empezara a perdonarse, para recordarse así mismo que no merecía el perdón, porque sin importar el tiempo o las buenas acciones seguiría siendo un asesino, un horrible traidor.

Sus pupilas se habían dilatado, saboreo su propia saliva tratando de apaciguar la sed que le invadió y sin darse cuenta se halló caminando por el sendero hasta volver al camino de vuelta, con él.

Ahí donde los recuerdos yacían por siempre extendió sus brazos para aferrarlos con fuerza, tratando de empujarlos contra el vacío de su cuerpo, donde ya no había nada solo el cuerpo febril que aun aparentaba ser, un caparazón vació hecho de piel y sangre a la imagen del hombre que aparentaba ser.

La tenue fragancia de sándalo capturo su atención, entonces pudo verse así mismo envolviendo el cuerpo del segundo príncipe con sus brazos apoyando su rostro sobre su hombro, suspirando entre sus cabellos dorados, mientras sentía como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

Era la melancolía pura, ajena al tacto agradable, Suzaku quiso reír, pero en cambio su risa metálica se escuchó más como un llanto amargo, quiso gritar que no valía la pena intentarlo, pues él ya no sentía nada.

Pero era tan agradable y dulce la compañía de alguien, y tan fácil de corromper el corazón como trastornar la mente y alma.

—Solo pídelo y lo tendrás —volvió a murmurar Schneizel contra su oído, su voz era tan embriagadora que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras se estremecía en silencio. Sus palabras eran la promesa que tanto había anhelado, y por un momento quiso gritar con fuerza; _"Ámame",_ pero no se atrevió en cambio, como si fuese inherente a ellas, las palabras dijeron la verdad a medias.

—Mátame.

Los brazos de Schneizel le acunaron con más fuerza. Pudo sentir su cálido aliento contra su cuello antes de separarse para mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo que usted ordene _My Lord._

Suzaku le miro atento, sus ojos viajaban desde sus orbes hasta sus labios y una mano se acuno en la mejilla del segundo príncipe para acariciarla con suavidad, la misma que tomo el príncipe para besar sus nudillos sobre los guantes negros.

Entonces Suzaku no pudo resistirlo más, y sus labios buscaron los suyos con desesperación, siendo acogidos por los del segundo príncipe, mientras le sostenía en un intento vano para no dejar caer ninguna de sus piezas, puesto que; Suzaku ya estaba roto desde hace tanto tiempo, que lo que quedaba de él, solo era un intento vago de imitar al joven que alguna vez fue.

A lo lejos ambos pudieron escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia, como música hecha venir por el viento, allanaron sus oídos tintineando, marcando el pecado en progreso, uno más que se uniría al pasado, uno más que no podría borrar jamás, mientras las lágrimas seguían por sobre sus orbes ante las caricias codiciadas.

Schneizel pudo saborear el agua salada contra su lengua, eran las lágrimas de un ángel vuelto demonio, también pudo sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo entre el sollozo, como sus labios se abrían ante el paso de su lengua y empezaba a aceptar sus caricias como si siempre hubiesen sido suyas y de nadie más.

Su mirada vidriosa, conservaba un anhelo, y Schneizel como el hombre conscientemente enamorado que era cumplió.

Tomando la pañoleta del traje de Zero la coloco sobre los ojos de Suzaku, anudándola por detrás, por un momento el cuerpo de Suzaku se tensó, pero Schneizel logro calmarlo depositando un camino de besos por sobre el centro de su abdomen hasta la manzana de Adán, saboreando el bulto, susurrando palabras de amor que fueron arrastradas a la nada ante los jadeos de Suzaku.

—Solo por esta noche —murmuro contra su oído con voz ronca— Sueña con él _—"Y vuélvelo olvido en tu corazón",_ acaricio su barbilla antes de separarse, Suzaku jadeo— Vuélvelo nada y todo a la vez como todo ese mar de gente que ya ha dejado de recordarle con esmero —se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas, sus manos tomaron sus tobillos para empujarlo hacia atrás contra su miembro hinchado y duro— Piérdete entre el abismo y sucumbe a el — _"Sucumbe ante mi dolor al volverme uno más entre el montón",_ coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros, sus manos se movieron a su estómago, descansando sobre este, sintiendo así su respiración con mayor fuerza, _"No somos diferentes, el dolor sigue carcomiendo, afligiendo dentro, sin poder apaciguarse"_ — Duerme, y sueña, y deja que salgan los anhelos enervantes —" _Y deja que la alegría te invada, que las lágrimas se borren, porque en este breve momento, yo soy él, y él es yo",_ quiso murmurar, pero hasta para Schneizel fueron demasiadas mentiras para un día.

Porque dentro del ensueño, mientras le observaba con dulzura, pudo escuchar su verdadera voz, pudo sentir su verdadera piel y pudo redescubrir su corazón, sin embargo el segundo príncipe debía despertar del ensueño y volver a la triste realidad, porque los deseos no era más que dulces heridas que rompen al hombre débil.

A un hombre como él al escuchar en el orgasmo gritar el nombre de su hermano; Lelouch.

Y Schneizel no pudo escapar, seguía firmemente enterrado dentro de Suzaku, perdido entre el placer y el dolor tratando de encontrarse así mismo. Encontrar donde estaba Schneizel El Britannia, porque sentía caerse dentro de un abismo profundo, dejándose llevar, siendo trasmutado hasta que no quedo nada, solo el hecho de sentir desparramar su semilla dentro, generando que el cuerpo de abajo se retorciera le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad, y sus caderas no pudieron detenerse, siguieron empujando con fuerza, los gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, y las manos de Suzaku trataron de buscar su espalda, Schneizel se inclinó hacia adelante para que este se sujetara de su cuello, y como si no pesara el otro hombre lo cargó clavándose con más fuerza hasta llevarlo contra la pared.

La erección de Suzaku volvió a aparecer, su rostro se encontraba inclinado a la derecha por sobre su hombro, un hilillo de saliva colgaba, entonces ya no hubo nombre en su voz, solo el jadeo constante, mientras su respiración imprecisa trataba de hallar un momento de paz entre la bruma, y Schneizel sonrió satisfecho cuando en la última estocada no fue Lelouch el nombre proclamado, dejando así salir su propia eyaculación otra vez dentro.

Tan desprovisto, tan pequeño y enclenque, como la minuta de lo que alguna vez fue o tal vez el origen de lo que era, ese cuerpo desprovisto de algún rastro de razón seguía tratando de recobrar la respiración, la improvisada venda había caído de un lado, observando así Schneizel sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, inclino su rostro para depositar un beso en su cien y cuando le encontró mediamente estabilizado lo recostó en el sillón otra vez.

Su ropa hecha jirones, empapada en el propio éxtasis, Suzaku no quería verla, cuando el segundo príncipe le quito la venda por completo, solo pudo cerrar con fuerza los ojos, mientras sentía como su respiración seguía moviéndose erráticamente de arriba abajo.

—¿Este intento de asesinato fue mejor que el anterior? —dijo su excelencia, mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

Suzaku quiso maldecir, pero al final sonrió, la situación era tan hilarante, que se sintió con ganas de echarse a reír largo y tendido. Pero al final no lo hizo.

—Tendremos que pedir una muda nueva.

— _Yes, My Lord_ —fue lo único que dijo Schneizel, quien se dirigía hacia la puerta, Suzaku no pudo verlo, pero en el rostro del segundo príncipe una sonrisa se mantenía firme en sus labios.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

—El viento sopló con fuerza ese día, aún recuerdo ver el cabello de Nunnally bailar entre la brisa con las mariposas en el jardín de flores —dijo Suzaku, su mano se alzó en el aire, rápidamente fue tomada por la Schneizel, quien beso sus nudillos enguantados, su otra mano seguía acariciando su cabello— Tal vez fue un designio divino, el que nos conociéramos —arrastro estas últimas palabras pensativo, Schneizel se inclinó hacia adelante, Suzaku abrió su mano para acariciar su mejilla, y de vez en cuando acariciar uno de sus mechones dorados que caían hacia abajo.

Habían pasado meses, desde la primera vez que ambos se encontraron en el cuerpo del otro entre la dramaturgia que se extendía por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

La penumbra que había opacado el odio y formado así, un agujero donde estaba su corazón, fue indefinidamente llenado por vagas ilusiones, deseos que dejo al resguarde de las estrellas cada vez que miraba el cielo nocturno extenderse sobre él, eran solo un vago recuerdo, uno lejano como la sombra de aquel niño que jugueteaba entre las flores a la par de las mariposas tratando de armar la corona de flores.

Su alma desesperanzada, gritando sin poder ser escuchada, se esgrimió latente, llena de preguntas que tal vez nunca tendrían una respuesta clara, se encontraba callada, tranquila, atenuada, bajo la visión del contraste de la luz que amortiguaba contra los ojos azules que le miraban atentos, escudriñándole en silencio.

_"¿Eso es lo que crees?"_ Escucho decir al fantasma de Lelouch a un lado de él, viéndole reprobatoriamente, Suzaku concluyo que tenía motivos de sobra para verlo de esa forma.

Pero aunque quisiera escuchar la respuesta, Lelouch no podría responderle, porque la verdad es inequívoca y la pregunta es innecesaria.

La mirada de Schneizel pareció preocupada, Suzaku rio con gracia atrayendo su atención, haciéndole ver que estaba ahí, y no otra vez se encontraba perdido en su mente y recuerdos.

—Los extrañas... —dijo el segundo príncipe con cuidado— ¿Esos días?

—No —respondió a secas, sin prisa, sin remordimiento y agrego segundos después tras suspirar— Ese pasado solo es un sueño lejano, de alguien diferente a la persona que observas ahora mismo, por ello no hay razón de acapararlo.

—Por ello lo has dejado salir, y me lo has contado —Suzaku le sonrió en un pequeño asentimiento, y pudo ver al pequeño Suzaku viéndolo desde a un lado con rencor, con lágrimas en los ojos, el viento arremolinó su cabellera, el pequeño tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, el dolor es latente, puede escuchar susurrándole hasta colarse por sus poros, y entonces desaparece de la nada, y solo queda la lluvia impregnando la estancia. Solo queda la melancolía, las calles llenas de cadáveres, mientras el frío empieza a escocer, soldad entre la ilusión de los ojos de los cadáveres sobre él, aparentemente observándole, mientras susurran con fuerza;

«Asesino.»

Un cantico uniforme que no da pasó a nada más.

Suzaku no se atreve a cerrar los ojos, porque se volverá peor, en una ocasión, en la intimidad de la habitación de Nunnally, mientras este se arrodillaba dando su respeto antes de marchar y conducir al caballero negro, lo que alguna vez fue blanco, se había vuelto negro, demostrando así, que no solo Suzaku Kururugi había muerto, sino Lancelot también con él. Las pequeñas manos de Nunnally se encontraron con su rostro, y Suzaku se tensó, aunque la tensión no duro demasiado cuando la dulce voz de la chiquilla recito palabras dulces y amables, prescindiendo que sin importar qué, pusiera su seguridad primero, porque después de todo, no quería perderle a él, también.

Suzaku respondió, cortés, amable, como de costumbre, y por unos segundos se dejó invadir por la sensación de las manos de Nunnally acariciando su cabello con suavidad, pero cuando cerró los ojos, pudo ver el cadáver de su madre acariciándole y no Nunnally generando que se separa bruscamente.

_—Y- yo lo siento_ —murmuro con vergüenza antes de irse.

Su entrecejo se frunció sin querer, había apartado la vista, buscando algo más allá entre las cortinas blancas que bailaban contra la brisa invernal.

—Cierra los ojos —pido el segundo príncipe.

Suzaku le miro escéptico, solo para aceptar segundos después.

El miedo se esparció por su columna vertebral hasta que encontró alivio en los cálidos labios del segundo príncipe.

—Schneizel —soltó una risita uniforme, tan pequeña que para cualquier otro pudo haber sido solo una ilusión. Solo un terrible juego de la mente más enferma, puesto que ese hombre estaba muerto y como tal no reía, no de esa forma, pero lo hizo por las cosquillas que generaban los labios del hombre mayor esparciendo pequeños besos y chupones sobre su rostro— Basta —murmuro con otra pequeña risa.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó aun con los labios postrados contra su piel.

Suzaku negó con la cabeza.

—No, es una petición.

—Entonces la respuesta es un no —declaro el segundo príncipe para sorpresa de Suzaku, quien rio. Rio sin saber por qué.

Y los sueños podían quedarse olvidados, esparcidos dentro de la memoria rota, fundiéndose en la eterna nada, mientras se dejaba maravillar por las encantadoras sensaciones del presente.

"Suzaku"

Escucho hablar a la silueta a lado de él, una silueta negra y oscura, una sin forma, aunque su voz, pudo reconocer al instante. Era Lelouch.

Suzaku se vio tentado, Schneizel había abierto la puerta que por años había rehuido, pero la tentativa estaba ahí frente a él, y simplemente tomo la perilla para abrirla.

Entonces la idea de escapar de sí mismo no fue tan inquietante. Porque cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, ya no había cadáveres a su alrededor, ni estaba el fantasma de Lelouch mirándole fijamente, tampoco estaban aquellos susurros vociferando con fuerza, atentando contra él, hiriéndole, solo estaban los ojos azules del segundo príncipe.

Y se olvidó de quien era, y si alguna vez realmente existió.

—Suzaku —le llamo Schneizel, pero él se sentía tan cansado, como si su cuerpo estuviera cayendo dentro de un abismo y solo pudiera atrapar la luz que reflejaba la mirada del segundo príncipe, su mano empezó a caer, y pudo haberlo hecho si Schneizel no la hubiera sostenido contra su mejilla— Suzaku —le escuchó decir otra vez, y aunque podía escuchar su voz, esta se había vuelto lejana, y su rostro se había bifurcado hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Suzaku se encontró en medio del camino de tierra, la brisa del verano removía las hojas de los árboles como a su cabello, el sol parecía ocultarse, pronto anochecería, y pudo escuchar a su madre llamándole. Pronto seria hora de cenar y su padre le regañaría si llegaba tarde, ya podía ver la mirada de Tohdoh con desaprobación, y se vio corriendo a casa, hasta que pudo ver a todos ahí, afuera esperándole.

Pero antes de poder llegar a ellos, se despertó.

Se encontró tendido en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad, y su corazón se estrujo cuando vio el par de ojos sobre su persona.

—Suzaku —le llamo con severidad, Suzaku se tensó en su lugar y cuando quiso sentarse observo como la mano del hombre hizo un amago a que desistiera mientras se acercaba a su cama.

—Lelouch —pronunció su nombre, sin querer sonó como un jadeo lastimero, trago duro y con cuidado continuo— ¿Por qué estas tu... aquí?

—¿Por qué? —rio sarcástico, su mirada se desvió al techo buscando claridad para su mente y cuando regreso al frente para mirarlo, su entrecejo se había fruncido, sus labios formaron una mueca severa y rígida— Casi mueres.

Suzaku guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta dejar un pequeño y bajo _"Oh"_ y al ver como el enojo de Lelouch incrementaba a medida, solo desvió la mirada.

Lelouch entrecerró los ojos cuando le tomo de los hombros para que le mirara, a pesar del tiempo, Suzaku seguía siendo el mismo de antes, aun así, en su mirada se hallaba un secreto que no podía descifrar. Al final le soltó y suspiro sentándose en la silla de un lado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin decir palabra alguna. Si Suzaku no tenía nada que decir, entonces Lelouch tampoco, al menos así su orgullo respondió.

Quien rompió el silencio tras varios minutos fue Suzaku, quien se reacomodo en su cama y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

Entonces se durmió.

Lelouch tenía tantas preguntas, pero ninguna la expreso.

_"¿Dime el nombre del secreto que oculta tu mirada?" ¿Acaso la penumbra eclipso el corazón dejando de lado la razón? O es tal vez..."_

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

—Aun si las estrellas se mueven a tu compás solo tú iluminas al ser oscuro que hay en mi interior, el cielo siempre gris, penumbra eterna en los ojos que no ven nada, no dejan llevar al alma inquebrantable aunque este suplicante llora _, -Oh dulce amante-,_ solo eres un simple peón más, aun así, ven y regocíjate que yo resguardare el secreto oculto de tu mirada, enterrándolo en mi interior vierte tu copa y cumple el sueño del eterno pecador, entonces yo te daré el perdón que buscas.

El movimiento de las palmas chocando entre si se extendió sobre el pequeño mausoleo. Schneizel siguió con la vista al frente, mientras escuchaba acercarse al hombre de negro.

—Ver a alguien como tu frente a una lápida funeraria es una extraña imagen de conciliar.

—Al igual que ver a un hombre que debería estar muerto hablar con los vivos ¿No es así, Lelouch?

—No pareces a gusto con mi presencia.

—Todo lo contrario —se giró a mirarlo para sonreírle con cortesía— Es agradable verte de nuevo, Nunnally también apreciara tu presencia como la de tu fiel caballero— como de costumbre no hubo rastro de alguna emoción más allá de aquella falsa fachada que había desarrollado con el pasar de los años su hermano mayor.

Por un momento los ojos de Lelouch se abrieron, sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Sin embargo el tiempo le había dado un poco más de paciencia al estar acompañado de la bruja inmortal C. C.

—Recitas con fuerza ante la tumba de un traidor, sin embargo la pasión que desborda tu boca, no ha logrado proteger la encomienda que se te ha encargado —se permitió reír por un momento, su risa como un eco perdido perforo el silencio hasta que sus labios se volvieron una línea plana y amarga— Zero casi muere y tu deber no es solo seguir a Zero es protegerlo.

Schneizel se permitió reír, y su sonrisa se mostró aún más generosa con Lelouch, quien seguía escudriñándole en silencio.

—Pero querido hermano, acaso no te has dado cuenta aun —Lelouch le miro aprensivo— Zero ya está muerto —Lelouch apretó los dientes, quiso maldecirlo, pero Schneizel prosiguió su perorata— Zero murió cuando Lelouch Vi Britannia dejo el traje atrás y la sangre corrió por tierra, ahora bien, lo que llamas Zero, solo es la devota convicción del caballero que sirve a su señor, solo una simple imitación malograda.

—Él es Zero —su voz resonó con fuerza.

—No, no lo es —se atrevió a mirarlo con condescendencia al pasar a un lado de él— Es Suzaku.

Y Lelouch guardo silencio, sus manos se habían vuelto puños en sus costados, mientras los apretaba con fuerza.

—Tienes que protegerlo, esa es tu encomienda o... ¿Es que estas rechazando la orden que te dado?

—Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, que la orden del geass es absoluta y como tal eso hago.

—¡Le has estado envenenando! —exclamo con ira. Schneizel detuvo sus pasos por un momento.

—En efecto.

—¡Eso es una alta traición!

—¿El tiempo ha causado la pérdida de memoria en ti, querido Lelouch? Su orden fue simple, obedecer y seguir a Zero, y como tal lo he hecho —Lelouch palideció por un momento, sintió la boca seca, un nudo en la garganta— Él desea la muerte y yo como su real siervo solo sigo su mandato ¿Qué traición hay en ello al seguir sus deseos? ¿No es peor condenar a un hombre que desea la muerte seguir con vida? ¿Imponer deseos egoístas sobre el martirio del alma torturada?

—Pero ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Tú entre todos! ¿Hablas de egoísmo y...? —Lelouch quiso reír fuerte y claro, pero su risa sonó lastimera, el miedo se sentía infundirse en ella.

—Cada noche se despierta lleno de horror, con el sudor goteando en su rostro, con la respiración entrecortada, y ya no es solo en las noches cuando puede ver los fantasmas venir hacia él, Suzaku Kururugi, ha muerto, pero sigue en pie sobre esta tierra extraña que solo le recuerda todo el mal que corre por sus venas siguiendo al pie de la letra la encomienda de su señor.

—No sabes lo que dices. Tú no entiendes nada... No sabes nada... —la mirada de Lelouch se desvió, Schneizel pudo ver por el rabillo como empezaba a flaquear la convicción de su hermano menor. Lelouch recordaba esos días, la planeación extendida, las largas conversación que se veían interrumpidas por el silencio o en el peor caso al recordar el pasado que debían destruir para dar paso a la imagen irrevocable, y se vio a si mismo frete a Suzaku mirándolo fijamente, con aquella mirada dolida y severa ante el horror de los años de guerra; _"Yo seré el mal encarnado, y liberare a todo hombre que ha nacido esclavo de sí mismo o de alguien más en esta tierra sin dueño, donde la árida soledad consumió el deseo profano todo en su defecto yo me proclamare gobernante absoluto, y tú, quien has elegido ser siervo de este rey sin trono ni reino que gobernar, blandirás tu espada, la cual será mía, bajo mi nombre, bajo mi honor en pos de crear la utopía soñada",_ en ese momento Suzaku se arrodillo mientras tomaba la espada de su amo, _"Yes your highness"_ profirió Suzaku, y sin darse cuenta Lelouch le vio partir, como un ave sin hogar, Lancelot se movió en el cielo vasto y roto, una imagen demasiado conmovedora ante el fatídico destino del hombre que surcaba el cielo hasta perderse entre las nubes. Y pensó por un momento en Ícaro, volando con alas falsas hasta el sol, preguntándose cuando las alas del propio Lancelot se quemarían también reduciéndose a nada hasta caer fatídicamente. Pero el triste desenlace había sido mucho peor, Ícaro seguía vivo aunque su cuerpo y espíritu había muerto. Pero tal vez Ícaro había muerto mucho antes, concluyo Lelouch al recordar al pequeño niño japonés que alguna vez se vio lleno de pasión, la misma pasión que brotaba de su boca en cada palabra volviéndola promesa de destruir y reconstruir cualquier cosa en la que fijara su atención, la misma que había generado que su corazón se nublara volviendo al mundo, -su mundo- en un baño de sangre, porque, si, Lelouch aborreció la terrible resolución de los hechos que tuvo Suzaku, había matado a su padre para evitar la guerra y la muerte de inocentes y la respuesta le escupió en la cara cuando vio el mar de cuerpos pudriéndose por todas partes mientras se veían caminando sin rumbo. Por años el secreto se volvió una mentira, una venda para la dulce verdad, y pronto se volvió una ilusión lejana del fruto prohibido que todo hombre se vio alguna vez a probar, más no a complacerse así mismo, que no todo hombre puede hacer un cambio real, que no todo hombre es completamente necesario para el mundo, que a veces solo era un simple mortal sin una meta real, que solo eres un seguidor más del montón, un simple peón una hormiga que no tiene el derecho de ser la fuente de cambio, y esa fue la respuesta que había encontrado Suzaku al saber que había errado el camino, y simplemente se rindió ante todo.

En ese momento se vio solo, Schneizel se había marchado y el frío de la noche se hizo abrazarse así mismo.

La muerte era algo que no podía otorgarle a Suzaku, no a él, nunca a él.

Y ese, comprendió Lelouch era su mayor pecado.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

La sonrisa de Schneizel se extendió por sus labios, mientras la mirada furtiva seguía atento a la escena, el mayor mal del hombre no era la duda, sino la esperanza, la misma que otorgaba al hombre débil como muestra de que su fe no fue errada.

Pudo haberse quedado, observar cómo Lelouch empezaba a desquebrajarse en silencio mientras trataba de buscar la respuesta. Sin embargo entre la oscuridad se vio tentando a observar algo más fructífero.

Así, se movió a su habitación. Y con cuidado abrió la puerta solo para ver el cuerpo tendido en la cama moviéndose de un lado al otro, lo que alguna vez fueron sueños se habían vuelto bizarras pesadillas que atacaban sin pudor alguno en las noches y no dejaban dormir al pobre hombre que seguía luchando hasta en lo que confería su único momento de paz y descanso, apretando los parpados con mayor fuerza, su semblante se había contraído, mientras empezaba a sudar y su respiración se volvía arrítmica, ese era el hombre minimizado a nada, Suzaku Kururugi, mostrando rastros de vida a pesar de que ya se encontraba muerto.

Yendo hasta el costado de la cama, colocó su mano sobre su hombro para detener sus movimientos.

—Suzaku —susurro suavemente, el japonés despertó exaltado, sentándose en la cama, mirando al frente, sus manos caían sobre sus piernas, y por un momento se quedó en silencio viéndolas, como si buscara algo intangible para el ojo de los mortales. Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, y solo pudo fingir que la sangre que veía en sus manos era solo algo de su mente, algo que no existía, algo que no podía hacerle daño al no poder ser visto por nadie más que él, y por lo tanto no podría ser usado en su contra— Suzaku —volvió a llamarle el segundo príncipe con preocupación— ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? —se detuvo a preguntar aunque la pregunta real seguía pululando en su cabeza; _"¿Acaso son las visiones de un futuro diurno e ilusiones y fantasías de tu corazón roto que aun busca algo que tal vez jamás tendrá lo que te aqueja esta noche?",_ el hombre más pequeño le miro con terror, luego aparto la vista y quiso mentir, pero el segundo príncipe no se lo permitió— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —acaricio su mejilla, atrayendo su mirada, Suzaku sintió un escalofrió, permitiéndose cerrar un momento los ojos, mientras seguía acariciándolo. Sus labios temblaron, mientras los chupaba descuidadamente en busca de las palabras exactas.

—Yo...

—Por favor...

Lelouch observo la escena, desde el otro lado de la puerta, su hermano no la había cerrado por completo, dejando un pequeño espacio para poder mirar desde el rabillo, Lelouch comprendió enseguida su _"descuido",_ como una simple y precaria mentira para los ojos inocentes, pero Lelouch se conocía bien como alguien impuro en ese mundo de ensueño que había dejado atrás.

Quiso apartar la vista, pero no se lo permitió, el frío de afuera podía sentirse en su piel, colándose en cada parte de su cuerpo, y quiso reír por lo hilarante que era la situación, ni cuando se encontró en los Andes sintió el frío escocer con tanta fuerza, aun menos cuando la nieve invadió su guarida y el frío le hizo acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de la bruja, pudieron haber muerto, aunque sabía la verdad latente, que tal vez sus cuerpos solo se congelarían y cuando al fin el hielo se derritiera despertarían en un mundo diferente, tal vez mas caótico, como el que su corazón clamaba y entonces los hombres de esa época alzarían sus voces gritando con horror y devoción; "¡Están vivos!"

Pero Lelouch había dejado atrás las esperanzas junto con aquel niño que alguna vez corrió con Nunnally en los jardines imperiales, y su madre reía junto a su padre, quien a pesar de su expresión dura y estoica podía mostrar el orgullo de su propia prole, esos días, se habían esfumado en un instante, y pronto se vio a si mismo desechando cada rastro de bondad que alguna ver recibió, puesto que no podía permitirse ser engañado otra vez, ser usado de tan vil forma por el sacro imperio, por aquellos que alguna vez llamo familia, que amo.

Sin embargo el pasado era un enemigo recio a vencer, y Lelouch sabía las triquiñuelas de este, al conocer que este podía salir más veces victorioso bajo el corazón del hombre débil. Porque mentiría Lelouch, si en sus sueños no se encontrara persiguiendo el rastro del hombre que le había abandonado tantas veces, hasta que simplemente le abandono ante la terrible realidad.

La inmortalidad era un cruel castigo.

Más veces de las que pudo contar, se vio con él y Nunnally compartiendo el calor del verano, tras degustar una taza de té, otras más, las que más le dejaban perturbado, le observaba a su lado mientras las estrellas brillaban y la noche parecía ser eterna, porque Lelouch lo sabía, cuando la noche empezara a desaparecer, Suzaku debía irse de su lado.

A veces amanecía y observaba trágicamente como el cuerpo del hombre que yacía junto a él desparecía junto a la noche, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta, explicando que tenía una reunión, pero que volvería para la hora de la merienda y tomaría el té con él y Nunnally. Promesas vacías que quedaban al aire al verse despertando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Otras sin embargo, no pasaba eso, el amanecer nunca salía y la noche que parecía ser eterna empezaba a cubrirse por el blanco de la nieve al caer sobre la tierra. Entonces se veía tentado a salir, dejar el hogar solo para verse bailando entre ella, llamando a Suzaku para que saliera con él y jugaran entre ella, llamara a Nunnally para hacer muñecos de nieve, adornaran la casa, y fingieran que era navidad, pero cuando paraba no había nadie, las casas se encontraban vacías y los jardines de los vecinos se habían convertido en cementerios de nieve.

Erguido en silencio, se vio temblando Lelouch, aun sin apartar la vista del interior de la habitación, no era el frío lo que le hizo temblar, era la mezcla de la ira y el miedo golpeando con fuerza el corazón que se dijo así mismo no tener.

Lelouch se repitió una y otra vez que la escena estaba mal. Que no era su hermano quien debía estar ahí, reconfortando a Suzaku, sus dientes se apretaron, sintió el aire de la noche más denso sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus costados amenazando con dejar marcas después, pero no le importó, solo deseaba una cosa, destruir el error en esa imagen. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, llena de burla, de placer como angustia, mas esta no duro al sentir el tacto de una mano en su hombro.

Aparto a mirada, tratando de hallar algo más interesante en el piso, no tenía que girarse para saber quién era, nunca lo fue, era esa extraña conexión que tenían que le aseguraba de saber que nunca estaría solo, no por completo no porque no lo deseara, solo era el vínculo que le susurraba al oído que eran iguales, que no había marcha atrás.

—Lelouch —le llamo C.C. y su nombre salió de forma tan siniestra al pronunciar el antiguo nombre. Alzo la vista solo para sonreírle y proseguir con su camino, sus palabras fueron sin querer extraña magia que rompió su trance, sintiendo así el escozor en sus ojos al querer llorar ante la rabia y propia frustración que seguía escalando con fuerza por su columna vertebral, en silencio C.C. le siguió —No es común de ti que tu hagas el trabajo sucio —tarareo mirándole por el rabillo.

Lelouch reconoció la burla en sus palabras, pero no refuto a ellas, despertándose del estupor, aun aturdido por lo que había comprendido, simplemente rio.

—Siempre lo he hecho C.C. —se burló, pero C.C. esta vez no rio, ella había detenido sus pasos, flexiono sus brazos contra su pecho observándole partir.

Esa noche, Lelouch soñó con lo que había perdido, con lo que había ganado, con las victorias y derrotas, con lo que había dejado ir, con lo que aún seguía peleando por dejar ir, con aquello que lo había apresado y con aquellos que le habían abandonado, y con lo que tuvo que abandonar.

Y se vio solo.

Tan pequeño, sumergido en medio del agua clara, solo un simple reflejo azul que se movía por arriba de él, no había nubes, no era el cielo, Lelouch sabía que no podría surcar ese cielo azul, pero cuando vio el ave bermellón, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza ante su trinar.

—¡Suzaku! —grito, hallándose solo en la cama despertando al fin del sueño. El sudor recorría su rostro, busco la paz mirando hacia el frente. No se atrevía a ver el rostro de su compañera quien se había sentado en la cama junto a él. C.C. no dijo nada, solo se apoyó de su hombro, acariciando su brazo.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Lelouch, su mente se llenó de horror al comprender lo que había hecho, lo había pronunciado, una vez más, el nombre que no debía de existir en ese mundo, pero lo había hecho.

Entonces recordó su imagen rota, sus ojos cual pozos sin fondo, oscurecidos entre el pánico que sucumbió en su cuerpo, mientras aferraba los brazos de su hermano, y suplicaba como todo hombre en la desesperación suplica a su Dios.

Hace años, cuando aún se mantenía bajo la máscara, cuando aún creía que podría atraerlo al buen camino, y suplicaba porque lo dejara ir, pudo ver dentro de sus orbes al pequeño niño que alguna vez conoció gritando con fuerza; _"¡Quiero vivir!",_ dudo, Lelouch dudo, pero lo hizo al fin cuando nuevamente le escucho con su mirada decir; "¡Por favor te juro que quiero vivir!"

Y dio la orden.

VIVE.

Concedió, reconociendo la existencia de ese hombre desdichado que seguía clamando con fuerza dentro de su corazón y alma _; "¡Quiero ser bueno, te lo juro trato y no puedo, pero quiero ser bueno!"_

No obstante las palabras había cambiado con el tiempo y ya no supo recordar si realmente lo había escuchado a él o solo era si mismo clamando el ansia de poder seguir viviendo, porque ya no quedaba tiempo. Su hermano dispararía, porque él era así, no dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su camino, aunque fuese su propio hermano.

Tembló en su lugar, C.C. siguió en silencio, esperando con paciencia, sin esperar que las palabras retumbarían con tanta fuerza.

—Tal vez yo fui quien lo mato y no me había dado cuenta de ello...

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

_"Un alma inestable, obsesionada con sus propios ideales"_ murmuro para sí mismo Schneizel, —Interesante —respondió ante la mirada llena de congoja de Suzaku, mientras seguía hablando, adsorbiendo de él el calor que emanaba en cada palabra y extensión de su cuerpo, sin embargo el segundo príncipe necesita más, más calor de esa alma que titubeaba como una llama, esa alma que ardía al rojo vivo sin poder quemarse _,_ eso era Suzaku para él en ese momento de triste agonía, dejando al descubierto lo que yacía dentro de su pecho, las penas, la ira, el odio, el miedo y la absoluta tristeza. Los ojos de Schneizel se llenaron de esa misma pasión, más tuvo que morder su propia lengua ante las palabras que empezaban a aflorar _"Si ardes con tanta fuerza te quemaras enseguida"-_ y el no deseaba eso- _en_ lugar de ello pronuncio, saboreando cada silaba, anticipando la reacción del cuerpo ajeno— My lord —pudo notar la inquietud de Suzaku, a pesar del tiempo, el hombre no parecía apreciar el titulo ¿Y cómo hacerlo cuando ese no fue su lugar desde un principio? Suzaku había rehuido de sus responsabilidades, asesinando a amigos como enemigos por igual. El pueblo que debió proteger, el país que debió guiar, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, incluso a sí mismo, a todos le había dado la espalda, sin castillo, sin reino, sin súbditos, sin derecho al amor de seres queridos ni al propio, con todo perdido, no le quedaba nada, aun así se mantuvo erguido, _"Su cuerpo estaba hecho de espadas",_ el pensamiento llego otra vez a Schneizel, un alma vacía vagando de batalla en batalla, _"Su sangre era de hierro",_ Dios no ayuda a quienes no se ayudan a sí mismos -escucho una vez Schneizel decir al Padre-. No salva a quienes rezan por misericordia porque eso no es una plegaria. Pero después de ser quebrado y aplastado por sus ideales ¿Acaso ese hombre no merecía la absolución? _"Plegaria tras plegaria, solo entonces vendrá a su rebaño, a su miserable rebaño, Dios vendrá entonces",_ pudo oír las palabras del Padre resonando con fuerza, pero cuanto más cerca se encontraba de aquel condenando hombre, no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado, _"Es solo una súplica a dios"_ se dijo así mismo, atrayendo a Suzaku a su regazo; _"La muerte es una bendición",_ afirmo tras tomar sus labios, _"La batalla es tu plegaria",_ su mano acaricio la parte baja de su cintura, abriéndose paso por entre la tela del pantalón del piyama, _"Solo después de tu resonante plegaria Dios vendrá"_

« _Yo vendré_ »

Inexorable fue la mirada de Suzaku cayendo nuevamente en el ensueño eterno con la sangre hecha costra en sus manos, siendo acariciado dulcemente por el hombre que tenía al frente, soñando con el rostro de alguien más, alguien que no podía tener, y tal vez era necesario no tenerlo, se dijo así mismo seguro, cuando observo la sonrisa de Schneizel, el hombre que venía desde el mismo infierno del que había salido él, y cerró los ojos, y soñó con besos cálidos, con suaves palabras, con dulces caricias y soñó con Lelouch, con sus hermosos ojos, con su voz ronca, sin darse cuenta que la habitación empezó a llenarse de su propia voz, vuelta jadeos.

Tumbado en el lecho, con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose disfrutar de la muerte cuando sintió posarse ambas manos sobre su cuello, Suzaku pudo devolverle la misma sonrisa al Schneizel.

Entonces murió...

Murió entre sus manos, cuando siguió apretando con fuerza su cuello, murió cuando su miembro hinchado golpeo el punto que hizo temblar aún más sus piernas y sus caderas se redujeron a nada. Murió cuando su cuerpo dejo de pelear y las manos del segundo príncipe se separaron para acariciar su pecho, serpenteando con diligencia hasta colocarse con firmeza en sus caderas para golpear con más fuerza.

Suzaku abrió los ojos, solo para ver a la personificación del mal matándolo a diestra y siniestra con una sonrisa en los labios.

En sus labios sin querer se formó cual espejo una sonrisa similar a la del príncipe, el pudor que alguna vez conservo se había esfumado, y si en algún momento le hubieran dicho que quedaría reducido de tal forma, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Pudo sentir como cada parte que tocaba el príncipe se separaba de él de su propia conciencia, volviéndose ligera, hasta que todo pensamiento se fue apagando y solo hubo el calor en medio de la oscuridad, sumergiéndose en el ensueño infernal, tratando de recordar lo que alguna vez fue ser humano para no perder la cordura, para no doblegar el castigo impuesto, de su amo y señor.

De su fatídica vida como pecador.

Pero todo fue en vano, cuando el segundo príncipe cayó en su regazo, y su aliento entrecortado cayó sobre su oreja, se vio así mismo acariciando su cabello, aun con las piernas juntas sobre su cadera, cautivadas, invadidas por la dicha misma.

_"Yo el que no puede morir",_ susurro en el silencio de la noche, en un suspiro grácil, siguió acariciando los cabellos dorados _, "Yo que sigo en esta tierra sin poder sentir nada",_ su mano se detuvo en su tarea cuando el segundo príncipe se separó solo un poco de él, para mirarlo con atención, _"Yo que tal vez solo pueda tener descanso eterno cuando el mundo llegue a su fin, ¿Por qué alguien como tú me mira de esa forma?"_ quiso preguntar pero no se atrevió.

Schneizel beso su mejilla, Suzaku desvió la mirada, sintiéndose mareado por esos ojos que le escudriñaban atentos, el éxtasis había acabado y nuevamente acaecía una y otra vez la constante paranoia y susurros bajos ante las visiones fantasmagóricas que empezaban a martillar con furia ante la culpa.

—Suzaku —susurro el príncipe sobre su oído, depositando cálidos besos, sosteniendo su mano contra la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, la otra mano de Suzaku cayó sobre la almohada, —Suzaku —cerro los ojos ante el nombre muerto, ese mismo nombre que debió ser olvidado y enterrado, era en cierta forma una abominación para sus oídos, pero algo en el tono del segundo príncipe le confería algo de paz y sus palabras fueron su condena cuando mordió su lóbulo tras ocultar su rostro entre la intercepción de su cuello y hombro.

_Te amo_

Dijo y Suzaku solo cerro los ojos, fingió haberse quedado dormido, Schneizel como consecuencia le arrullo, saliendo de dentro él, sosteniéndole en brazos, dejándole dormir en su pecho, acunando su rostro entre caricias, y colocando besos sobre su rizado cabello, entonces Suzaku se dejó invadir por el sueño y se durmió. Por un momento todo fue olvido, el odio, como la amargura se habían perdido entre el cálido arrullo que por un momento empezó a encontrar perturbador e hiriente, descartándolo enseguida, cuando su mente se apagó.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño, una jaula, una jaula en el cielo, entre las nubes que no podría surcar otra vez, se hallaba un ave, un ave trinando y el ave era él.

Aleteando a su alrededor pudo ver las mariposas bailar, embriagándose su mente, colocándose sobre el frío metal, burlándose de su suerte antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo otra vez.

Pudo ver una sombra encima de él, sobrevolando más allá de lo que alguna vez soñó alcanzar, dijo su nombre, pero enseguida las palabras se volvieron nada, de su boca no salió voz ni voto, quiso implorar _su_ perdón. Pero nada, no hubo nada, ni un solo lamento. Sus rodillas cayeron sobre el frío metal, su cabeza observo su propia sombra volviéndose cada vez más grande.

Ni en sueños podía permitirse entrar al jardín secreto.

No podía perdonarse y tal vez nunca podría hacerlo.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

Suzaku sintió los pétalos de las rosas acariciar sus mejillas, perfumando la punta de su nariz cuando se atrevió a enterrarse en el ramo de flores, cerró los ojos dejando que el alivio cubriera su alma sucumbiendo ante el encanto de la ilusión predestinada, sabía que todo era un sueño, juegos de su mente que solo le trastornarían más tarde soezmente, pero quiso creer, como quiso creer tantas veces en el pasado aun cuando eran difíciles para su corazón y su mente le traicionaba mediante la culpa, quiso creer en la sonrisa de Nunnally una vez más, mi, mientras le aseguraba que estaría bien en la reunión de esa tarde, por lo que no debía de preocuparse y solo debía dedicarse a descansar para recuperarse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Tal vez era algo de familia, o tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a esos pequeños detalles que tenía la familia real, el primero caso de estudio fue con Lelouch, era una pequeña contracción en su rostro que podía durar solo una milésima de segundo antes de colocar la máscara y hablar como si nada le afectara, el segundo caso fue el ir y venir de sus superiores en el ejército, intentos lamentables por las familia nobles, luego llego Euphemia, ella era un alma inocente, demasiado ingenua, demasiado pura para ese cruel y doloroso mundo, tal vez demasiado estúpida, sus mentiras eran blancas, pero no por ello dejaban de ser mentiras, y su forma de mentir era desprovista del porte que alguna vez observo en la noble gente de la realeza, después fue Nunnally, quien fruncía el entrecejo levemente cuando la duda le aquejaba tratado de parecer más fuerte de lo que era, sea cual fuera el caso podía ver a través de las mentiras, y Nunnally estaba ocultando algo, pero como de costumbre quiso en creer en sus razones y sus motivos, porque en sus ojos encontró el mismo destello que alguna vez observo en Lelouch cuando le aseguro que cada hombre y mujer que había matado tenía razón de ser.

Matamos por amor, amor hacia uno mismo, podemos excusarnos al decir que matamos por justicia, por alguien más, por proteger a otros, por el bien común, pero no es así, matamos por naturaleza, esa es nuestra razón de ser, matar todo lo que esté en contra de lo que creemos, de lo que somos hasta matarnos a nosotros mismos.

Y creyó.

Una vez más, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amable y bajaba el ramo de flores sobre su regazo, un obsequio del jardín en el que nunca podría entrar, pero Nunnally, tan pequeña y frágil podía verlo todo, escuchar lo que los labios se niegan a expresar, y sabe, tal vez sabia más de lo que se atrevía a pronunciar, ya sea por respeto o por miedo a que fuese verdad, porque Nunnally lo supo cuando llego a él a primera hora de la mañana, cuando se colocó frente a la cama y estrecho la mano de Suzaku contra la suya.

El _"incidente"_ no había sido un _"incidente"_ como tal.

Y ella quiso creer como él, porque a pesar de todo, era de humanos aferrarse a la fe ciega, mentirse a uno mismo para no ver lo que realmente estaba ahí frente a sus ojos. Y no quiso creer en las marcas de su cuello sobresaliendo con dureza, tampoco quiso pensar más allá de las líneas horizontales que se estacionaron en su muñeca izquierda, aun así su dedo pulgar las aliso en un suave movimiento. Mucho menos quiso creer en la teoría de como Suzaku estuvo ingiriendo pequeñas cantidades de veneno por semanas.

—Debió de haber sido alguien que odia a Zero, algún traidor —respondió con frialdad, su mirada se había entrecerrado, aún seguía procesando todo lo que había pasado en ese momento causando asombro, como terror en los ojos de sus aliados.

Nunnally siguió en silenció, mirando el rostro quieto, sus labios entreabiertos soltando bajos suspiros, el pecho se movía suavemente de arriba abajo. Su corazón se estrujo, porque muy en el fondo quería seguir creyendo que nada de eso era verdad, empezó a sentir el escozor en sus ojos cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero Suzaku empezaba a removerse de su lugar, Nunnally se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que escurrieron con el dorso de su mano, y como si nada se preparó para sonreírle cálidamente, en su regazo se encontraba el ramo de rosas, entonces le llamo por su nombre.

—Suzaku.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

Lelouch suspiro, una sonrisa amarga se curveo en sus labios cuando observo a Nunnally yendo a la habitación de Suzaku, por un momento se vio tentado a ir con ellos, pero no pudo hacerlo, la inocencia que un día fue suya, seguía resguardándola como su mayor tesoro, el recuerdo de su estadía en Japón. Lelouch sabía que no debía de conservarlo, no merecía hacerlo, lo único que debía recordar de su anterior vida era la figura de los cuerpos masacrados de inocentes en el campo de guerra, mientras la sangre derramada lo bañaba por completo y todo a su alrededor se había envuelto en las llamas entre el olor de la carne descompuesta, hallándose como el único sobreviviente, mientras la voz de su padre resonaba en una sonora carcajada burlándose de su condena.

Vive

Dijo Charles, y la voz de Charles sonó como la de C.C.

—Somos lo que somos —dijo C.C. cuando le encontró en medio de la noche, perturbado de sí mismo al reconocer que no había cambiado para nada— Nosotros nunca cambiaremos, solo nos volvemos más como nosotros mismos, ese es el verdadero castigo de la eternidad, aburrirse de la misma vida... —rio con amargura— Aburrirse de uno mismo, tratando de hallar las respuestas, como un simple niño desprovisto de la información esencial que cree que le dará lo que quiere al obtenerla —miro hacia la ventana, la luz de la luna de filtraba por el gran ventanal— Tratamos de hallar la respuesta, ya sea en nosotros mismos, observando así, que en algún momento nuestra esencia se ha perdido.

—¿Por ello buscaste formar contrato con otras personas? —preguntó Lelouch sin ánimo alguno de burla, solo hubo sinceridad y cierto grado de desesperación en su voz.

—La inocencia de un niño, el consejo de un padre, el amor de un amante, solo buscamos la sensación que encaje en nuestro vacío fingiendo pertenecer a este mundo aunque nosotros solo somos viajeros, nada dura eternamente Lelouch, yo he muerto tantas veces, y no necesariamente por una espada o una hoguera —confeso con frialdad— Esto es solo el comienzo, así que tenlo en cuenta.

Dijo antes de marcharse, C.C. era el propio diablo con cara de ángel.

—Vil demonio —murmuro, hallándose solo las dudas se estacionaron nuevamente; _"¿Qué es lo que esconde tu mirada? ¿Acaso es el placer del dolor? Aun así sueñas con la felicidad que jamás se te presentara... Entonces porque..."_ —su mirada se posó en la dirección donde desapareció C.C. —Pálido, como el mármol con aspecto humano que deambula sin sentido ni dirección... —sonrió condescendiente— Tú que has caído dentro de tu propio corazón jamás despertaras del ensueño al que te aferras, promesas esparcidas a través del tiempo, alimento para la inocencia que se pierde ante el abismo infernal donde yaces, te presentas en una falsa forma, mentira que se vuelve verdad en los ojos incautos. Y es que la melancolía jamás te abandonara —suspiro Lelouch tras mirar hacia el cielo raso.

Leouch puede entender la melancolía de C. C. porque era la misma que se estaciono en su corazón sin dejarle espacio a algo más mientras la luz opacaba la razón de su ser.

Los recuerdos se habían vuelto dulces dagas atravesando el alma que yace en ese cuerpo errante, volviéndose nada en el horizonte perpetuo sin entender que pronto todo ese dolor y angustia será un sueño y nada más de lo que fue alguna vez la realidad. Una visión extraña con el pasar de las eras. Y un día se preguntará siendo un ser inocuo y sin forma, en ese momento cuando ya no pueda reconocer su propia forma en el espejo y solo observe al demonio que habita dentro, el mismo que consumió todo lo que alguna vez fue, "¿Que había sido eso?", dirá observándose ajeno, mientas la luz le hace apartar la vista de las tinieblas.

Pero en ese momento Lelouch puede aferrarse al sentimiento imperecedero que cubre con horror su corazón, sus ojos, a pesar de ser los de un pecador se inundan de tristeza, descubriendo al ave encerrada en la jaula. Atrapado, sin comprender el amor en esas rejas de oro, sigue buscando una salida como el hombre sin honor que es, porque Suzaku nunca le perteneció a nadie que no fuese así mismo.

Y mientras él le había dado el don de la vida, vera a su hermano otorgándole el don de la muerte, porque solo hay una cosa que Lelouch no puede hacer en esa vida y es matar a Suzaku Kururugi.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

Schneizel se despertó en la cama, notando el vació en ella tomó asiento, su vista se posó en la fantasmagórica silueta que se había postrado frene a la ventana. Bajo los rayos de la luna pudo divisar la pequeña cintura arqueada hacia adelante, los redondos glúteos se levantaron un poco sus piernas bien contorneadas se encontraban tensas al tener los pies de puntillas, mientras uno de sus brazos se encontraba apoyado por encima de la cortina de la ventana un poco más arriba de la altura de su cabeza, la otra cayó por encima de la fina madera, pudo jurar Schneizel que sus dedos juguetearon con la frialdad del cedro por el leve movimiento de los anchos hombros enmarcados por los pequeños músculos, el cuerpo de ese hombre parecía ser la representación de alguno de los modelos usados para las estatuas helenistas de hace siglos.

—¿Dime donde están sus alas? —afianzó ambas manos por sobre el abdomen del chico, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa antes de besar su hombro— ¿Quién logró corromperte de esta forma? —pudo sentir el estremecimiento del hombre más bajo cuando susurro aquellas palabras por sobre su piel desnuda— _"¿Quién te atrapo en esta jaula sin llave?",_ dijo para sí mismo, _"Alguien sin corazón..."_ se respondió antes de subir por su cuello esparciendo un camino de besos. Suzaku dejo que su cuerpo fuese manejado por las hábiles caricias del segundo príncipe, dejándose atrapar por el ensueño que lanzo sin saber que no tenía forma de escapar— Dulce —murmuro a su oído con suavidad— Suzaku gimió — _"¡Vil demonio! Haciéndote pasar por un ángel"_ quiso despotricar en su contra, un grito estridente que estallo en su boca en forma de beso tras devorar la carne de la cual se había hecho adicto.

Veneno.

Solo era el veneno esparciéndose por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Acercándolo al abismo, despojándolo de la razón.

Schneizel observo la severa mirada a través del cristal, era la propia, la del príncipe que alguna vez fue, viéndole con condescendencia.

_"No puedes huir"_

Le escucho decir, a pesar de los jadeos que Suzaku cantaba para él cuando coloco sus dedos dentro de su boca y empezó a moverlos.

Schneizel pudo sentirse ofendido, pero en cambio sonrió, sonrió alegre, feliz, no en aquel patético intento de seguir la norma, de ofrecer lo que gente cree es pertinente, esta vez era sincera.

_"Igual que él",_ respondió _"Él Jamás podrá volver a volar en aquel cielo llamado libertad nunca más"_

—Príncipe —jadeo Suzaku cuando el príncipe aparto sus dedos. Schneizel le miro en silencio, la sombra del antiguo príncipe se había ido. Suzaku le miraba atento, con las mejillas arreboladas, con las manos inquietas y la boca seca. Aun así la vaga esperanza de poder volar en un cielo más alto que el que ha surcado seguía en su mirada.

La misma que quería destruir de una vez por todas en pos de aquel sentimiento se blandió en su corazón.

Uno llamado amor

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dijo y pudo observar como las piernas de Suzaku temblaron al igual que sus manos, notando la incertidumbre ante la declaración, Schneizel quiso reír, ese hombre no conocía el amor, aun así iba por el camino repartiéndolo, a pesar de seguir atrapado, a pesar no tener salvación, el amor de Suzaku lo había cegado, matándole lentamente su espíritu en aquella jaula, el tiempo en cambio carcomió y debilito su cuerpo, "Pobre de ti, ¿Quién arranco tus colores?", pensó, era fe ciega, esa misma que solo había dejado tristeza y dolor, transmutando al pobre de Ícaro en un demonio, pero Schneizel, siendo un soberano que por sobre todo amaba a su gente pudo notar el dolor del hombre que temblaba como un niño pequeño, aquel aberrante monstruo con piel de hombre, y quiso amarlo, y lo amo, y quiso odiarlo y lo odio, pero por sobre todo, quiso cumplir sus deseos.

Quiso matarlo.

Devorar cada parte de él hasta que no quedara rastro y su nombre fuese solo un tabú, porque el segundo príncipe, era un hombre por sobre todo egoísta, sin reino, sin trono, sin caballero. Su inexistencia fue barrida por su propio hermano, hasta que simplemente corrompió su esencia hasta la medula. En lugar de obtener la muerte, obtuvo el desorden, por primera vez observando su mente envuelta en el caos, mientras los sentimientos se arremolinaban con fuerza.

En su momento, Schneizel llego a la vaga noción de estar muerto, la difusa experiencia de haber estado vivo y de haber cometido, en vida, atrocidades y estupideces _-la atrocidad de la sangre y la estupidez del oro y la gloria-_ y de haber torcido su camino de forma absurda significo encontrar la iluminación por un breve instante, el cual en efecto no duro, cuando su atención se centró de alguien más.

El fantasma que seguía como él atrapado en aquel limbo, ambos muertos y caminando errantes en esa tierra que ya no era suya. Entonces sintió algo parecido al impulso de querer llorar, pero no hubo lágrimas, solo la enorme pena que se desato en una estruendosa carcajada, y el anhelo de sentir había florecido de tan vil forma.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese hombre falso, a ese hombre maldito, a ese hombre traicionero, pero de manera súbita sintió la urgencia de acudir a él, hasta que ya no hubo nada, negro o blanco, las líneas que dividían lo correcto e incorrecto se habían difuminado ante la ausencia de remordimiento cuando estrecho su piel contra la suya, sombras de nada se esparcieron por sobre el lecho al notar que ya no había rastro de algo más allá que el propio placer.

Schneizel se preguntó, si fue la dulce inocencia en sus ojos impuros, reflejo de la luz que se estampa entre las lágrimas que dejaban caer a diestra y siniestra, o era la adusta lejanía de sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban al notar que realmente no le estaba viendo a él, solo muestra de la premura de su inocencia rota, y alas rotas, un niño visto en sus propios ojos esperando que la promesa hecha sea cumplida, pero Schneizel lo sabe, su hermano es demasiado cobarde, y no la cumplirá.

Pudo ser el hecho de quererse autoproclamar como el "mal encarnado" ante los ojos del mundo, sin lograr entender que su papel era mucho más pequeño, acabando fatídicamente como un mártir más entre los pecadores, desterrado, envolviéndose entre la suciedad, transformando lo puro en insano, fue tal vez un regalo hecho por los dioses para el placer humano,

Ardiendo entre el fuego, sin lograr consumirse entre las llamas, su alma roja, sigue bailando eternamente entre los sueños irreales que habían atrapado a su corazón.

Y entre la adusta oscuridad, mientras le sostenía, pudo verse reflejando en ese esperpento de hombre, como un espejo reflejando lo que alguna vez se volvió dos, consuelo innato del que sigue esperando al amor, a consciencia de que no lo obtendrá jamás.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

Lelouch se marchó tres días después de su visita, camino por las calles de la cuidad, su rostro era oculto bajo unas gafas de sol, y un sombrero negro, en sus labios se hallaba una sonrisa que encanto a las jóvenes que le veían pasar, solo el sueño eterno de lo que se permitía observar el hombre inmortal mientras deambulaba.

Saturnino era el rostro diluido entre los recuerdos que le abrazaban con fuerza en el encuentro y despedida fortuita.

Ese es el rostro juvenil que se movió entre la piel exquisita, perdiéndose entre ella, mientras corría detrás de los días que nunca podrían ser.

El deseo era el clamor que le destrozaba con fuerza, cuando observo al fantasma de Suzaku y Nunnally girar hacia la izquierda, Suzaku señalaba un viejo carrusel, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana, ilusiones perdidas, sueños que dejo en la deriva al reconocer que esos tiempos de paz no serían suyos nunca.

La luz del sol se filtró por encima de su rostro cuando miro hacia arriba, les había perdido el rastro y él ya no quiso ir detrás de ellos, sin darse cuenta sus piernas flaquearon se apoyó de uno de los faroles, la alargada guía fungió como apoyó cuando se vio vacío de esperanza, rio de forma lamentable, mientras labios mostraban una mueca, sus labios temblaban, la gente lo miro con desconcierto, pero para Lelouch, aquella gente solo eran fantasmas para él, gente que nunca importó o importaría, pudo observarlos como cadáveres andantes, pero al final concluyo que el único cadáver andante era él.

En medio del llanto amargo y la irascible ira pudo sentir como una mano se había colocado por encima de su hombro, C. C. se encontraba a un lado de él.

Dos cadáveres viéndose entre sí, se dijo así mismo antes de reír amargamente.

—La estrella que una vez vi, era una estrella inalcanzable, un sueño que no se realizara —confeso Lelouch con melancolía, C. C. seguía en silencio, sorbiendo con la pajilla su té helado— Quiero estar enojado con él y lo estoy, pero siendo honestos, ambos nos engañamos —soltó una pequeña risita— Éramos tan egoístas que sin amor no sabíamos cómo vivir —se encogió de hombros, tratando de recoger un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba, era ilógico, lo sabía, y quiso saber cuándo la delgada línea se cruzó para reprenderse así mismo, porque ya no podía distinguir donde empezaba aquel sentimiento llamado amor y donde empezaba el propio anhelo de pertenencia, Suzaku siempre seria su mejor amigo, aquello era innegable en su corazón, nunca llego a odiarlo realmente, sin importar que sus caminos se fueron separando por sus propios ideales, pudo haberlo hecho, pero no, solo sintió lastima, y furia, furia por sí mismo al no poder mostrarle el verdadero camino, y una infinita tristeza, casi tan inigualable cuando se vio solo contra el mundo sosteniendo la mano de Nunnally tras ir a Japón por primera vez. Eran, _-tuvo que admitir-_ el complemento perfecto del otro, el reflejo de sus propios fines egoístas hallándose en la naturaleza de sus actos descubriéndose así cuando al fin pudieron tomarse de las manos _-pactando el fin de una era-_ que al fin se hallaban completos.

Fue solo una vez, en la oscuridad de la habitación que estuvieron a punto de acercarse demasiado para su bien, y el tacto de su mano sobre la suya, mientras relataba el brillante futuro que le regalarían a la humanidad fue mil veces mejor que la primera vez que toco a una mujer por mano propia.

En ese momento, cuando Suzaku hablaba y Lelouch se quedaba en silencio, podía quedarse inmerso en la fantasía de un cielo azul, el aire fresco de la montaña, el jardín lleno de flores y los tres riendo como un par de niños sin preocupación alguna, el cielo parecía infinito como el propio tiempo, pero cuando sintió su mano separarse y abrió los ojos para verlo salir de la habitación se encontró con el reloj de arena detenido.

El tiempo se había acabado, pero aun así los sueños que habían planeado seguían vigentes, ardiendo con fuerza, con clamor. Lelouch estaba seguro que Suzaku protegería los sueños que compartieron, por ello en su faz una sonrisa sincera se dibujó por sobre sus labios antes de que todo fuese oscuridad y nada más, y pudo escuchar la voz de Nunnally, el grito de Kallen, pero el cansancio era más fuerte y solo quería dormir, dormir y soñar con lo que alguna vez hablaron Suzaku y él en esa habitación del palacio.

Pero un día despertó del sueño.

Me mentiste... una vez más...

Pronuncio Suzaku antes de encestar el golpe en su mejilla, y el golpe dolió como los mil demonios, pero su mirada fue una completa confusión.

Se mintieron, concluyo Lelouch al final al darse cuenta de que ninguno pudo respetar su propia promesa, él seguía vivo y Suzaku seguía odiando su propia existencia.

Lamentable, demasiado lamentable, para dos seres que desde un principio no conocían el amor, fingiendo hacerlo, cuando lo probaron se volvieron adictos a el. Cayendo tan profundamente en algo que podría no pasar con el pasar del tiempo, porque la locura podía ser para siempre, confeso C.C. sin tapujo alguno, siendo que algunos inmortales pasaban por largos momentos de esta, y esos ratos se volvían periodos de años, décadas y a veces nunca se curaba, solo se podía fingir curarse de ella para no sucumbir amargamente.

Lelouch no se atrevió a preguntar como sabia de ello por exactitud, no se sentía con las fuerzas ni con el descaro cuando ella nunca pregunto a quién miraba realmente cuando en las noches se buscaban en el otro a pesar de buscar a alguien más.

—Lo querías —al fin pronunció C.C. tras una larga pausa. Lelouch no respondió, manteniendo la vista en su taza de café— Y deseabas que fuese feliz, pero lo sabias —colocó una mano sobre su brazo— El camino que recorre un hombre no puede ser similar al de otro, sin embargo no es su pena lo que te duele ahora —Lelouch apretó su mano en forma de puño por debajo de la mesa— Es el hecho de que no pudo mantenerse fiel a sus propios deseos, a ti.

Lelouch levanto la mirada, su entrecejo se había fruncido, una mueca apareció en su rostro —Yo no...

—Pudiste haber usado el geass antes con él, te lo dije —le interrumpió, su voz sonaba plana pero no menos hiriente— Te dije que podías tenerlo si solo usabas tu geass y le ordenabas seguirte, pero aun así tu orgullo, o tal vez amor por él te detuvo, porque muy en el fondo deseabas que él se diera cuenta que tu camino era el único correcto, que te eligiera por sobre todas las cosas, dejando de lado su orgullo, pero no fue así,

—Yo no...

—Sin embargo no lo hiciste, y cuando al fin lo usaste fue demasiado tarde, ese hombre quería morir y le arrebataste su único deseo interponiendo los tuyos —las palabras de C. C. retumbaron con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, sentía su cuerpo temblar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no tenía un lugar a donde ir, en ese absurdo cuerpo inmortal solo le quedaba una sola cosa C. C. y nada más. Y la ira se extendió.

—Me resultan contradictorias tus palabras cuando tu hiciste lo mismo, me trajiste a la vida sin consentimiento.

—Lo hice —respondió sin tapujo alguno— Te reviví.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ser el chico que engaño a todo el mundo ¿No eres muy inteligente verdad? —C.C. suspiro cuando encontró a Lelouch en silencio, la respuesta tardía solo era la muestra innegable del sentimiento que aún no se podía borrar de su corazón— Tú no puedes matar a Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch —los orbes del hombre se abrieron, C.C. no había usado el viejo nombre desde hace tiempo, no desde que adopto el de L.L. — Ese es tu castigo, que no puedas matar a la persona que más amas. Como el mío el de permanecer en esta tierra —Lelouch desvió la mirada, una parte de él quiso decir _"Nuestro",_ pero simplemente no pudo— Sin embargo este desaire es oportuno, eres joven, y con el tiempo este sentimiento será borrado y no recordaras nada.

—¿Estas tratando de consolarme?

—¿Quién sabe? —sonrió divertida antes de volver a sorber su té helado.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo debo esperar? —suspiro con frustración.

—Los seres humanos son como las cuatro estaciones del año, pasan ligeras, sin darse cuenta, a veces se sienten eternas y cuando al fin te das cuenta terminan, el hombre no puede solo vivir del tan afamado _"amor",_ sin embargo no puede evitar buscar con desesperación el calor en otro ser vivo, tratando de unir los pedazos faltantes con los del otro, sin importar cuan desmoronados estén, y luego se dan cuenta que el tiempo se ha acabado, el amor por consiguiente solo es un simple parpadeo, pasara Lelouch —mintió porque solo podía hacer eso, porque no quería decirle que aun recordaba a esa maldita mujer que le dio aquel don, la odio con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, pero aun así con el paso del tiempo se vio recordándola a pesar de que hubo mejores candidatos a recordar, dándose cuenta como el odio se había vuelto otra forma de amar.

—Nos pertenecíamos —soltó Lelouch en un suspiro.

C.C. no contradijo, solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que pudiera tomar su teléfono, el vibrar de su dispositivo le hizo apartar la vista de Lelouch.

—Debemos irnos, aun necesitamos tomar un taxi para el aeropuerto si queremos llegar a tiempo al vuelo de las 6:00.

Lelouch se levantó. Volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos, después extendió su mano hacia C.C. para ayudarla a levantarse.

El camino seria largo, pero menos doloroso, quiso creer y tuvo que forzarse a sentir eso.

◥◣◢✧♛✧◣◢◤

Suzaku extendió su pierna sobre la bañera, la espuma empezó a escurrir, el patito de hule, se agito por sobre el agua, su cabeza se apoyó sobre el pecho de Schneizel.

Con ambas manos acuno un par de pompas de jabón, en un suspiro, cerró los ojos, el recuerdo que estaciono en su mente fue una plegaria perdida, no hubo conmoción, ni anhelo, tampoco amargura, fue tal vez la costumbre y la costumbre como tal era el mayor de los males del hombre, volviéndose sin querer en aburrimiento, arrebatando todo rastro de sentimiento superfluo. Su risa lleno el espacio inocuo del silencio junto a las burbujas que flotaron a su alrededor, mientras cualquier otro sonido era consumido, Suzaku se comprendió como una persona demasiado extraña.

—Si me sigues besando así, terminaremos haciéndolo aquí también —rió Suzaku entre dientes cuando el príncipe empezó a besar el dorso de su mano, partiendo de ella hasta la unión de su antebrazo.

—¿Eso tiene algún sentido? —preguntó el príncipe— ¿La respuesta no es obvia? —sonrió generosamente.

—Siempre he sido demasiado lento en entender algunas cosas —sonrió antes de proseguir, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con el frío mármol de enfrente— Además me gustaría escuchar la respuesta. Eso es todo.

—Te estas volviendo codicioso ¿Sabias? —respondió complacido Schneizel.

—Siempre lo he sido —soltó con amargura, Suzaku siempre se sintió diferente al darse cuenta de que no podía entender a los demás y por consecuencia a sí mismo. Cada acto que promulgo en aras de lo correcto, de lo justo, hasta en el nombre de su amada princesa, había sido solo una fachada para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Cuál había sido el propósito real?

Oh, cierto... remediar su pecado...

Se burló de sí mismo, mientras las caricias se esparcían por su espalda.

Aun podía recordar esa mañana, como había despertado y descubrió la noticia, Lelouch se había marchado sin decirle nada, Nunnally le aviso en la comodidad de su cama, mientras tomaba su desayuno. Nunnally espero alguna reacción en él, pero solo escucho el _"Ya veo"_ monótono del hombre que yacía en recuperación antes de tomar otro sorbo de su sopa. Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Suzaku pregunto sobre la reunión del día de ayer.

—Estoy cansado —confesó Suzaku al verse solo en la habitación, tumbándose en la cama cerro los ojos colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

A ojos de cualquiera hubiera parecido un cadáver más.

Deseaba dormir, desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba dormir y no volver a despertar. No hubo dolor, no hubo lágrimas, tampoco espero consuelo. Se halló vacío, terriblemente vació por largo tiempo, fingiendo que aún había algo dentro de él.

Y cuando Schneizel entro a la habitación con la toalla en la mano, con su mano acariciando su frente mientras le llamaba dulcemente solo se dejó llevar por el hombre.

Pudo escuchar la frase en sus labios, susurrando por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Frente al espejo, se vio envuelto en la toalla, mientras le secaba.

Y cuando sus manos se posaron cerca de su clavícula deseo haber corrido esa noche, esa fatídica noche en la que todo dio comienzo.

Sus manos cayeron rendidas cuando el segundo príncipe empezó a secar su cabello, tan pequeño, tan patético, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza vueltos puños, pero no tuvieron a donde golpear, cuando las manos del segundo príncipe tomaron su mentón y levantaron su rostro para que lo mirara _"No me abandones",_ quiso pronunciar, y se vio a si mismo entre sollozos amargos, como cuando su madre le sonrió amablemente antes de que cerrara los ojos para siempre.

—Suzaku —escucho pronunciar su nombre, pero sonaba tan lejano y al mismo tiempo tan íntimo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —broto la duda carcomiendo su interior ante la desconfianza, su tacto gentil y suave dolía, dolía demasiado que le hizo querer arrancarse el corazón, quiso gritar que dejara de ser amable con alguien como él, pero sus labios temblaron, su boca se sintió lastimera, las palabras parecían escapársele, y ese pequeño niño seguía llorando junto a él, perdido, vagando en medio de los cadáveres de la gente que debió proteger, _"No seas amable, por favor..."_ suplico porque sabía lo que pasaría después, y pudo ver a Euphemia en el lecho de la cama, con la manta encima de su rostro, _"No seas amable como ella o..."_

—Nos estamos enamorando —respondió Schneizel.

Los ojos de Suzaku temblaron, preso de esos ojos azules que le miraban con intensidad, quiso desviar la mirada, pero se sintió atrapado.

_"No me dejes"_ sollozo el pequeño _,_ recordando así cuando vio morir a la mujer que le acogió en medio del caos, no compartían la misma sangre, pero ella le había dado un hogar después de vagar por semanas de casa en casa de familiares y amigos. Hasta que su apellido se vio borrado de la gloria condecorada que alguna vez tuvo ante el infame acto de cobardía con el que dio a conocer a su padre al "suicidarse".

La mujer tenía un taller, él había aprendido lo básico, se había enamorado de su motocicleta y tuvo algo de paz a pesar de no merecerla, pero como toda flor destinada a florecer en el mundo un día se marchito.

—No... —uno de sus pies se movió hacia atrás, su mirada no parecía ver al segundo príncipe, sus orbes, parecían haberse perdido, irradiando algo más allá que el propio abismo infernal. Un fantasma que seguía acompañándolo.

Aquel pequeño que había tratado de matar tantas veces.

El pequeño Suzaku Kururugi.

El hijo del primer ministro, ese chiquillo lleno de vida, lleno de agallas y valor, lleno de soberbia unido a un espíritu libre y recto, seguía con vida, a un lado de él llorando en silencio, amargando su propia existencia.

La primera vez que atento contra su vida, fue un día después de hacerse conocer la muerte de su padre como un suicidio, no había dormido nada, ninguno de los sirvientes había dicho algo, es más, una de ellas le abrazo con fuerza y le llevo a la cama para que descansara, pero esa noche no durmió, se encontró viendo a su padre en sus sueños, y los golpes que alguna vez recibió de él o las palabras llenas de frialdad y dureza fueron reemplazadas por la sangre que brotaba de su costado, mientras sus manos se manchaban de sangre.

Así, moviéndose hacia la cocina tomo el cuchillo para apretarlo con fuerza sobre su garganta, sin embargo el destino había sido cruel y le habían detenido.

Hubo otras ocasiones, pero el cansancio y la ira eran más fuertes, sentía, cada vez que veía el recuerdo de la mirada de su padre que le debía la vida entera por lo que le había robado.

Suzaku no conoció el amor cuando se volvió un asesino aun así lo recibió, de sus amigos antes de partir con la promesa vaga de destruir Britannia. También lo recibió de sus compañeros en el ejército y sus comandantes cuando en el éxtasis dejaban de lado que era solo un simple once y murmuraron lo hermoso que era -lo estrecho que era- en su odio.

Confundiendo el deseo con la obsesión, se vio así mismo envuelto en la tragedia, aun así, de vez cuando un alma incauta se acercaba y le ofrecía su corazón.

Euphemia vino a su mente, junto a la promesa hecha.

Euphemia había amado la fealdad de su alma al reconocer el sentimiento que le aquejaba, el deseo insano de acabar con su vida, dándole una razón de vivir, pero el sentimiento no duro, quiso arremeter contra Zero, cuando el cuerpo de su princesa dio su último aliento de vida, y lo maldijo, aun cuando descubrió la verdad del hombre detrás del casco, pero el sentimiento con el pasar de los años reconoció seguía ahí, y el miedo se estaciono al comprender que tal vez seguiría estando ahí a pesar de que Euphemia estuviera con vida.

No, Suzaku no conocía de amor.

Sus labios temblaron, y se vio retrocediendo hasta que su espalda se encontró chocando contra la puerta, su mano busco la perilla, pero sus manos fueron tan torpes y su voz lastimera repitió mientras negaba con fuerza con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando...!

—Pero está pasando —respondió con calma Schneizel.

—¡No! —refuto con fuerza, su mirada se había estacionado en el piso.

—Vamos —le insto el segundo príncipe— Te resfriaras así.

—No —respondió cuando fue llevado contra su pecho y le abrazo con premura.

—Eres un desastre ¿Lo sabes? —murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios Schneizel, pudo sentir como el cuerpo tenso de Suzaku se relajaba de apoco, _"un alma inestable, ardiendo entre el fuego sin poder quemarse",_ pensó sosteniéndole entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué...?—murmuro Suzaku lastimeramente— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Porque te amo tanto.

_(Te odio tanto)_

Y sus palabras perforaron con fuerza su corazón.

Egoísta, un alma llena sí misma, con más defectos que virtudes, enferma de la vida misma y de los horrores, conoció la soledad, los golpes, las palabras llenas de desdén y el sexo sin amor, conoció el miedo, el dolor, el engaño, el conflicto como la paz, la pureza y el horror de acabar una vida sea la propia o la ajena.

Vagando entre la árida tierra de un mundo ajeno y extraño, esperando el milagro que nunca se completara, interponiendo los sentimientos ajenos que los propios, diluyéndose entre el mar de pensamientos, errores y el propio abandono hasta que se halló con un cuerpo vacío, un simple recipiente sin uso navegando entre la corriente.

Sus recuerdos empezaron a diluirse entre la oscuridad, cimentando el futuro incierto, el cielo empezó a iluminarse entre los fútiles sueños y recuerdos imperecederos, como una sombra se vio así mismo desde afuera, observando al niño a un lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Inmerso en la agonía que se sobrepuso en su corazón mirándolo con tristeza y lastima.

Suzaku no desea nada de eso.

Desea que el fuego arrase con todo, que encienda su alma, que la queme hasta que no quede nada, volverse cenizas, ser llevado entre el viento, perderse entre las nubes, y surcar el cielo y luego caer.

Caer como Ícaro cuando sus alas se incendiaron, abrazar la nada, y por consiguiente abrazar el todo, volviéndose uno más con el cosmos, pero en cambio obtiene lo que más le aterra.

Amor.

Amor que no puede corresponder, porque lo sabe, lo inquiere cada noche, que al final el sentimiento seguirá ahí.

No desea estar solo, pero odia la sola idea de causar dolor a otros y no puede evitar sentir esa necesidad imperiosa de morir, cada día, cada instante cuando los recuerdos empiezan a pulular sobre él y las palabras empiezan a aparecer en su lengua entonces aprieta los dientes con fuera para no gritar que guarden silencio.

Que se callen.

Porque si lo hace no habrá nadie que responda y en cambio todos sabrán que se está volviendo loco, más loco de lo que creyó podría estar ya.

Pero en cambio obtiene por primera vez en años que ese niño ha dejado llorar, mientras el segundo príncipe abraza su tragedia con gracia, mientras su cordura se rompe, y logra escuchar que el reloj que se ha detenido empieza a moverse otra vez.

Se siente tan cansado, lleno de ira y confusión y puede sentir algo más, algo parecido al anhelo, ¿Acaso felicidad?

—Schneizel —murmura con la voz quebrada y por fin expresa el deseo que no se atrevió a dar a conocer nunca.

—¿Hmm?

—No me dejes...

Susurra contra su pecho, su piel está envuelta por la toalla, aun el príncipe sigue abrazándole con fuerza. Y Suzaku se siente asfixiado por su agarre, sin poder salir de este, y aunque anhela la libertad del cielo, se ve cautivado por su voz y caricias, por la promesa vaga que tal vez no durara.

Pero Schneizel le escucha, le envuelve en sus brazos, le acoge con suavidad y le abriga, absorbe su tristeza y le arrulla con su voz, le esconde de todo y su vista se nubla, ya no siente frío, solo el cálido tacto que promete muchas cosas, porque solo esta Schneizel y nada más, no huye de su locura, ni se enferma por su piel sucia, le hace conocer el placer, y le da un hogar a donde volver.

Su alma se calma, mientras le llama, le susurra palabras que nunca escucho, la mayoría palabras que confieren amor, bebe cada una de ellas con sed implacable y sus brazos empiezan a corresponder el abrazo.

_"Dime alma mía ¿Nuestro encuentro se volverá tristeza mía?"_ pregunta con la mirada para perderse con la del segundo príncipe.

Y él responde

—Nunca te abandonare.

Sus palabras son suaves, amables y cálidas aunque por alguna razón suenan feas, malditas, demasiado duras, frías, llenas de una desazón que no puede ver Suzaku, porque a pesar de todo el no conoce de amor, pero reconoce el hambre de la carne y la sed que confiere la soledad perpetua, por ello confía en Schneizel y cree una vez más a pesar del miedo que se estaciona pulsando con fuerza su geass.

Así ambos abandonan el sueño de volar en las alturas y abrazan la tragedia del sueño en esa; su jaula, pero aun así reconocen que no queda nada más.

Ese es el idioma original de la vida. Un regalo de dios.

El amor.

Yambos se aferran a el.


End file.
